Percy Jackson and the Seven Meet Day and June
by V-writing
Summary: Day and June have been promoted to be stationed at the Republic military base near Drake University when Percy and the Seven of the Prophecy are captured in Annabeth's attempt to visit the distinguished school to which she had been accepted after attending Goode High School.
1. PJO x Legend Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do we really have to go?" I whined for the seventh time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "No we don't _have_ to go, not like I've wanted to visit Drake University since I was a little girl or anything…"

"Perfect!" I leapt to my feet. "Leo, turn her back around, we're going back to Camp Jupiter!" I shouted up to the bridge.

"No, no!" Annabeth came running past me and stormed onto the bridge. I could hear the **_SMACK!_** Annabeth gave him from the mess hall. "It was sarcasm, idiot."

As she charged back down the steps, she glared daggers at me as I flashed a quick smile back to her. She raised her hand to smack me too, but then suddenly the ship lurched to the left, and we were both thrown down the floor.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted. "I told you, Percy was just joking! Why are you turning?"

"I'm not!" Leo's voice carried back down. "Something else is taking control, I swear it's not me! Don't hit me again!"

"If it's not him, then who…?" I started to ask. I could feel our ship being dragged downward, and the rumble it shook the ship with was enough to wake up Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico.

"What's going on guys?" Piper asked, wiping her eyes clear of the morning grogginess. "I was sleeping you know."

"We know," Annabeth replied. "But Leo's saying that our ship is being pulled by something and we don't know-"

Then suddenly, Frank and Hazel both stumbled out of the bathroom wearing nothing but their undergarments. Their hair was all disheveled and they both look flustered, with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Uhh…" Frank stuttered. "W-we were j-just, you know, uhh…"

"Nothing!" Hazel quickly cut him off. "We weren't doing anything!" She grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him into her room and promptly shut the door.

The rest of us just looked at each other, looking uncomfortable, and knowing _exactly_ what they did, and it sure as hell wasn't "nothing". But we didn't get the chance to let our imaginations run for long at all before we heard Leo yelp from on the deck above us. Without warning, Leo's half-dressed pajama state tumbled down the stairs and landed near us, followed by a squadron of seven heavily armored soldiers with massive rifles aimed at each of us, seemingly one soldier per demigod. The gunmen wore heavy suits of black fabric, with a futuristic helmet to cover their faces. A mirror plate banded across their eyes from one side of their head to the other, so that when we tried to stare at them, all we saw were our own cowardly, defenseless figures.

Then a girl came walking down the steps after the men, looking no older than 16; she was about 5'5" and had sheened and glossy brown hair. She wore a combat suit similar to the soldiers, but on her shoulders rested two red epaulettes, distinguishing herself from the rest. Everything about her presence unsettled me, probably because she was a little girl amongst these burly guys with guns pointed at us, but the worst part was definitely her eyes; they were beautiful, but cold and calculating, analyzing everything about the setting and situation, gauging every one of us in an instant, who we were, what we could possibly be doing here in her airspace.

Her cold gaze rested on me after scanning the entire room. "Captain Wright."

The man pointing his rifle at me straightened up and saluted respectfully.

"Take them into custody." Her eyes dug a hole straight through me. "I want them interrogated. No one brings an armored warship into Drake's airspace without my permission."

"Right away, Ms. Iparis." Captain Wright saluted again before motioning for his squadron to cuff my friends. We were the Seven of the Great Prophecy, and we had defeated the giants and saved Olympus from total annihilation, but never before had we been so utterly powerless to do something. Captain Wright forced my hands behind my back and he snapped a pair of handcuffs around my wrists, then shoved me forward with his rifle in hand.

"Give me an excuse," the Captain said, prodding me in the back with the barrel of his gun. "It'd be less painful than what Commander Wing has in store for you."


	2. PJO x Legend Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Percy POV

"Interrogation?" Piper protested as she was pushed up to the bridge by a soldier. "But we didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Quiet," a soldier ordered. His voice came out slightly warbled and robotic in tone. He gave her another shove towards a strange looking ship that hovered on the Argo's starboard side. The craft hovered there so silently that none of us below decks could have possibly heard its approach. In fact, it didn't even seem to have any kind of propulsion at all; no thrusters or propellers as far as I could see; it defied all my understandings of aircraft mechanics, but then again, I wasn't exactly an aeronautics aficionado.

The ship the soldiers came from was a small, shiny gray vessel that could probably only carry about 20 people at most. It was slender in shape, but had lots of wicked angles and edges on it. The inside was no less impressive; the roof over our heads was a darkly tinted glass that lightened as we began to move. We were forced into seats that looked like they were stolen right out of a rollercoaster car. Once we were all seated, metal bands rushed around us and clamped our arms and legs to the seats.

I don't think Annabeth even noticed. Her eyes widened as our aircraft began to shift and move silently. They darted about the space, probably trying to wrap her head around how this ship could possibly even stay aloft. For once, she looked as bewildered as I was.

The young girl with dark hair sat across from me in a chair just like mine, but obviously she was not strapped down like an animal. Her eyes were much like Annabeth's when she read a book; they were sharp and focused, and this time they rested on Annabeth herself.

"You seem intrigued," the girl said, breaking the silence. Leo jumped at the sound.

Annabeth turned to her. "Probably because I am," she replied.

The girl leaned back into her chair, seemingly amused by Annabeth's response. "Your accent," she began. "It's not from here. East Coast perhaps? Maybe New York or Maine region?"

"Long Island," Annabeth answered flatly. After a brief pause, she added: "What are you doing with our ship?"

"Your ship," the girl waved the question away, "is no longer your concern. It was captured in Republic airspace, so it is now our responsibility."

With a start, I suddenly realized that this strange girl never told Annabeth to be quiet like her officers; it seemed like she almost _wanted_ Annabeth to talk. And my girlfriend looked like she knew this as well.

"Miss Lady," Leo suddenly blurted out, "can you please just let us go?"

" _Shut up,_ " Jason said through grit teeth.

"What?" Leo complained. "I'm genuinely concerned. We were just passing through, admittedly through airspace we shouldn't have been going through, but we meant no harm!"

Piper backed him up. "Yeah, we're just tourists, really. I think you should just remove our restraints and let us go freely."

A wave of urgency washed over me, and my arms suddenly lifted and clanked against my cuffs to get out; Piper was using charmspeak. Every one of us felt that same urge, and I could sense Jason next to me tense and lean forward. Even the soldier nearest to Piper **(we were seated in a circle, with the seven of us on one side** **and the soldiers with the girl on the other)** halfway stood up with a holographic keycard, probably the key to our restraints, until the girl shot her hand out and sat him back down.

The girl herself rose from her seat and strode over to Piper's chair and planted both her hands on Piper's wrist restraints, and closed the distance between their faces.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned Piper.

"My name is Piper-" Her sentence was cut short by a quick slap from the girl. Piper recoiled from the strike, and lowered her head to avoid eye contact. Jason struggled against his restraints once more.

"Don't try and be a smart-ass," the girl threatened. "I'll know. Now, I'll ask you again. _Who are you?_ "

Piper said nothing. The girl raised her fist this time, but before she could let loose, Annabeth cried out: "Wait!"

The girl's hand froze in midair. She cocked her head towards Annabeth.

Annabeth took a breath. "We're not tourists," she began. "We're…demigods."


	3. PJO x Legend Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Percy POV

"Demigods?" the girl repeated, a smirk tugging at her mouth. "For a smart girl, you sure know how to give stupid answers to the officer that will be dictating how long your prison sentences will be."

Annabeth was unfazed. "For a girl that likes to use the interrogating and threatening card, you don't seem to grasp the concept of 'truth.'"

I tensed at that. I could tell already that this new girl officer was not someone to mess with, and even my demigod strength couldn't break from these bonds. _Annabeth,_ I thought, _what are you playing at?_

To my surprise, the girl stood in the center of the room and crossed her arms as the tension built in the room. All of our eyes were on her, waiting for her to make a move. The soldiers shifted about uncomfortably, as if any action they made that wasn't commissioned by the girl would bring them punishment. The ship was entirely silent. I felt our ship slide effortlessly to a halt, and the girl approached Annabeth.

"We're here," she unlocked Annabeth's restraints with her own keycard. "I hope Commander Wing treats you and your friends with as much mercy as I have."

The girl turned to face her soldiers. "Take them to see Commander Wing. I'll give him full freedom to do whatever he pleases with these 'demigods'. And tether that warship of theirs to the roof of Drake for now. It might make a surprisingly adequate training course for the students."

"Drake?" Annabeth blurted out as she was cuffed once more by a soldier. "We're at Drake University right now?"

Another soldier came over and unlocked all of our restraints and cuffed us as we stood, preparing to exit. It was almost funny how easily we could have overpowered these men if they weren't mortal; Riptide itched to be released from my pocket. Even Annabeth, standing tall at my side at 5'8" made the other girl look insignificant. Annabeth could take on almost anyone in a straight fight at beat them with little effort, but something about this opponent made me think twice.

"You seem surprised," the girl responded over her shoulder. "Wasn't this your original destination?"

"How did you know-" I began.

"Radar showed your warship's trajectory to be lined up with the university," she replied without hesitation. "To save all of you some pain, do you mind telling me why you seven decided to just fly towards our military school in a heavily armored ship?"

We all glanced at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes as ours landed on her. "I recently got accepted at Drake. We flew over to here from Long Island to check it out from the air."

The girl drank in her answer, analyzing it for hidden details. "You recently graduated from high school, and you just boarded a _warship_ with your pals and decided that flying here would go along perfectly for you? How did you even manage to get a ship that advanced with just the seven of you? You don't exactly look like a military squadron."

The girl looked us up and down. Leo was in his pajamas; Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were all half-dressed and their hair wasn't even done; only Annabeth and I were even somewhat correctly dressed for the day. We had been traveling to Drake, but we hadn't expected to be boarded and captured so far from the school, which is why we were all going to get ready for visiting the place later.

"We're not," he shrugged. "It's a really long story."

"Good thing I have time," she said as a door of the ship hissed open and retracted upwards. "Now move."

We were shoved through the open door, and instantly I got a severe case of vertigo. Directly in front of us was a _massive_ building that grazed the clouds high above. It looked like a generic office building, but its windows were all tinted with gradients and had holographic images embedded in them. We were forced to walk again, onto a large helipad. The wind whipped around us, tossing our hair into a frenzy. As we trekked forward to the building, I peered over the side of the platform; we were dozens of floors in the air already, and the sight of the ground so far beneath me sent my stomach into somersaults.

"Keep going," a soldier behind me murmured. He gave me a push.

"Calm down, man," I growled.

He pulled a pistol from his belt and put its barrel to my back. "The hell did you just say to me?" he threatened.

The girl noticed the commotion. "What's the problem, Private?"

We continued walking as the private replied, "This idiot is giving me attitude."

Reaching the main building, another door hissed and split down the middle to let us in. Immediately, the warm air inside rushed to meet us, and it was a huge relief after the biting wind outside, even though a handgun was being nudged against my liver.

"He is an idiot, I'll give you that one," Annabeth said.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You two seem awfully comfortable here," the girl said. "Do you realize the gravity of your situation?"

"Of course we do," Hazel piped up. "It's just that we've been in worse situations than this. Nothing really shocks us anymore, if we're being totally honest."

The rest of us nod in agreement.

"You people are interesting, if nothing else," the girl says, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm eager to learn more. I'll keep Commander Wing company in the interrogation room. You seven are overdue for a visit."

The girl led us farther into a building, and everything here was amazingly technological, beyond anything I've ever seen, even in Daedalus' workshop a few years ago. The walls were lined with matte white, and every other room I looked into had an elegant portrait of a young man; maybe their president or something? Glass screens surrounded us, and holograms laced the air. We were led into a large ovular elevator, and we took it down three floors. The room we arrived in next was far less friendly.

It was a long white hallway, but it branched off to the right and left into separate rooms with doors that were so thick they could probably take a direct missile strike and be perfectly fine. Glass windows allowed us an inside view for the first four rooms or so, but the rest were empty…Probably waiting for our group.

A man rounded the corner up ahead, dressed in a dark gray officer's outfit, also with red epaulettes on his shoulders. At his side was the girl from earlier, whom I didn't even realize left our group; she was now dressed in a matching outfit to this new figure, who I can only assume was Commander Wing, mentioned earlier. The pair was engaged in a deep conversation, and dark lines of strain were etched into the man's face.

"…probably meant no harm, June," I overheard the man saying as they approached.

"Day, they said that they're here to visit the school," she said in a low voice. "Don't you find that a bit odd? The blonde one," she gestured to Annabeth at my side, "she sounds genuinely honest, but her story is strange. You can see for yourself."

The two eventually faced our escort group. The soldiers around us released one of their hands from our arms and saluted appropriately. "Commander Wing," the one called Captain Wright addressed the man. "These prisoners were detained in their warship as they flew toward Drake University. They were taken into custody above Lake sector airspace."

"I'd like to get a first-person account of your story," Commander Wing nodded to us as a group. He was much politer than his little girlfriend. "Please," he gestured behind him. "Follow me. We have much to discuss."


	4. PJO x Legend Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day POV

As June and I led the group of prisoners toward a more private room, I dug a little deeper into June's account of what happened exactly.

"They're teenagers like us, June," I murmured to her. "And they don't look threatening at all. You sure you're catching bad guys out there or delinquents from Lake?"

"Trust me," she said. "There's something very... _off_ about them."

She turned her head a little to glare at me. "Don't you think I'd know if I was detaining ordinary people with no reason? And they came here in an Antarctican warship, in case I forgot to mention it."

"Oh, you mentioned it already," I held up two fingers. "Twice, actually."

"Do you trust my judgement or not, _Commander?_ " June snapped.

I kept my mouth shut at that one. We came to a split in the hallway, one path leading left and the other straight ahead. I peeled off and led the group to the left, and I didn't even realize that June had gone straight. I stopped in my tracks and shouted back for her.

"Ms. Iparis?" I said loudly over the heads of the prisoners. They all turned around.

June came back around the corner and followed us. "Where do you think you're taking them, exactly?" She sounded mad.

"I'm not going to interrogate them, June," I stated. "I don't believe we're dealing with criminals here, Ms. Iparis."

"You can't be serious," she shook her head.

"We'll talk this out, like civil people."

"The Elector made you a _commander,_ Day! Are you just going to throw that power of yours away? The least you can do is make sure they're not dangerous, and you can't do that by having a slow chat with tea," June hissed.

I was starting to get angry. "I am in command here," I reminded her. "My station, my rules. And I'll deal with these prisoners myself."

June was stunned into silence. But she steeled herself and turned to walk back the way we came, never uttering a sound except the noise of her shoes clacking against the tiles. _Always something with that one,_ I thought to myself. The squadron of soldiers fidgeted uncomfortably, but the "prisoners" were all containing their laughs.

"You are relieved of duty for now," I nodded to Captain Wright. "Take your men and leave, please."

"But, the prisoners-" he began to say.

"Captain," I repeated. "You are relieved of duty."

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers saluted once more and retreated back in the same direction as June. I let out a shaky breath, and motioned for the group of teenagers to follow me.

"Come," I said.

The blonde girl looked amused. "So you're not interrogating us?"

"No," I replied. "If they told you horrible things about me, they just wanted to scare you. I've never interrogated a prisoner, criminal or otherwise."

One of them let out a grunt of approval behind me. "We're heading to the floor lounge," I informed them. "I figure we can settle our differences there."

When we arrived at the lounge, I took a seat on a wooden chair nearest to the alarm. I might have been friendly, but it didn't mean I was stupid. The group tentatively sat down on the various chairs and couches in the circle surrounding the simulated fire pit in the middle. June was right about one thing; they were an odd group.

"Why are you being suspiciously nice to us?" The blonde guy said.

"What, you want him to be your executioner or something?" the dark-haired girl next to him said. She had strange eyes, like they were shifting colors constantly.

"I am nice," I said. "You just haven't given me a reason to be anything else yet."

"With all due respect Commander," the green-eyed boy said, "I don't think you should put us in jail. I mean we may have crossed into your territory, but we sure as hell weren't flying to bomb you guys or anything like that."

"You came here in an Antarctican warship," I began. "Or so I'm told by my partner."

"Real sweetheart, that one is," the color changing-eyed girl snorted.

"And you're basically college students," I continued. "Antarctica is on the bottom of the planet, and yet you seven claim to have departed from Long Island in New York?"

"It's not an Antarctican warship," the curly-haired one said. "It's a working replica of the original Argo warship that the Greek hero Jason sailed with on his adventures. We came from a place called Camp Half-Blood where ancient Greek stuff is basically our reality. Also the reason you see it differently than us is because of the Mist, which alters your perception of the world to what you humans want to see it as, and we're also half god half human teenagers. We flew here on our ship, the Argo II, to come see the University Annabeth has been crazy about recently, and we were just going to stop by to check it out on our way to visit our other Roman buddies in Camp Jupiter, blah, blah, blah. I'm Leo, by the way. Leo Valdez."

The rest of them just glared daggers at Leo Valdez, furious.

"How could you just say all that like it's casual coffee conversation material?" one growled angrily.

"You know that he's mortal and shouldn't know these things, right?" another exclaimed.

"Everyone calm down," I ordered. They shut up. "It's a lot to take in, Leo Valdez. It'd be crazy for me to believe even one of the things you claim."

Their heads drooped in disappointment.

"But I do believe you."

The blonde girl looked up. "What?"

"I thought I was going crazy these last few months," I admitted. "I've been seeing all these horrible monster things everywhere, but no one would have believed me if I told them. I haven't even told Agent Iparis, my partner."

"You can see through the Mist?" the blonde girl murmured.

"If that's what you call it, then yes," I replied. "I think you guys might be able to help me; I have enough nightmares on my own, I don't need these crazy bastards terrorizing my life too."


	5. PJO x Legend Chapter 5

Chapter 5: June POV

 _For Christ's sake, Day,_ I fumed internally. _Can't you for once follow protocol?_

I needed to clear my head. I just couldn't believe that Day would have the nerve to not trust my judgement, after all we've been through! It's like he's going out of his way to piss me off. _It's working then,_ I thought. I let out a sigh of exasperation. I turned another corner to the right within this labyrinth of a base; the Republic had recently constructed this station located a few miles west of Drake University, my alma mater. It's now the largest Republic military outpost in our territory besides the Denver station along the Armor, and frankly, I'm already sick of roaming it's various halls and floors, even though Day and I have only been stationed here for 2 months.

Several months ago in February, after Day had mostly recovered from his injuries from that rifle shot, Anden went out of his way to reward us along with the Patriots. I was the first to be given a title of Agent, so that I could remain a field soldier while still holding a high rank as a political official. Day was promoted to the rank of Commander within his own outpost, here just outside the Drake campus grounds. His title was very prestigious, and I'd be a liar if I said I weren't a little jealous. Anden and the Patriots were still a bit awkward around each other, and for good reason; our Elector wasn't about to simply welcome his would-be assassins into the country, but he didn't directly exile them either. Instead, Anden decided to grant them all opportunities to become combat educators at Drake University; most accepted his offer, but some, including Day's childhood friend Tess, fled the Republic and found a new home elsewhere. Their locations are still unknown.

"Agent Iparis?" a voice garbled into my ear. The sudden sound jarred me from my thoughts. "Are you there?"

I pressed my hand to the small communicator in my left ear. "Copy," I said.

"Commander Wing's microphone is malfunctioning, but he's sent for you," the voice continued. "He's requested you to return to the interrogation floor's lounge immediately."

"May I ask what this is about?" I replied a bit too quickly.

"He didn't say, ma'am," the man spoke slowly, "but it sounded urgent."

"Copy that," I responded. I turned back and headed for the lounge, curious to see what kind of trouble Day's gotten himself into now. I hurried along, so carelessly that I ran straight into an office worker as I rounded a corner, causing him to drop his folder and papers. But I forged on, shouting apologies behind me as I went.

By the time I reached the lounge, I had already thought of practically every possible scenario I was walking in to, but I hadn't anticipated _this._

The prisoners which I detained earlier were lying comfortably and scattered amongst the various chairs and couches in the circle around the fake-fire pit. The curly-haired one even had the nerve to prop his feet up on the armrest of his chair, like he was casually hanging out at his home.

I took a cautious step forward. All eyes turned to me as I moved closer. "Commander Wing," I saluted. "You called for me?"

Day leaned forward on his chair, a confused expression on his regal face. "What?"

"A man told me that you requested my presence," I repeated. "Urgent matter."

"Who told you this?"

"Err…" I didn't know. Was I stupid enough to take a blind order from an unidentified person?

"I didn't ask." My best reply.

"And you just took their word without question?" Day pressed.

"I-I suppose I did, but-"

"June," he stood. "I get that you're worried about these guys you've detained, but I can handle them, really. In fact, we might have some news for you."

"News?" I crossed my arms and stepped into the fire pit area. "What news?"

"Well-" Day began.

"It's none of your concern," the blonde girl cut him off. _She's got attitude,_ I thought. _Her name's Annabelle, I think._

"Annabelle, right?" I turned to her. "Please let Commander Wing finish."

"First off," she rose from her seat slowly, never taking her eyes off me. "It's Annabeth. Secondly, this really is information you don't need or want to know."

"Try me," I quipped.

Annabeth raised her hands in mock surrender and returned to sit by a green-eyed boy. She rolled her eyes and waved for Day to keep talking. _I hate her already,_ I thought.

"June, there's another reality we can't perceive," Day said it as if it were the most casual of ice breakers.

Noticing my silence, he continued. "But I can see little bits and pieces of it, while the rest of you can't. It's called the Mist, and these guys," he gestured to the prisoners, "know everything there is to know about it. I've been able to see this other reality for a while now, and it's been driving me insane-"

"Wait." I hold up my hand. "You mean to tell me you and these prisoners are some sort of supernatural beings? And you've been hiding this from me for how long exactly?"

"June, if only I could show you what I've seen," Day pleaded. "Please, June. I need their help, or at least advice."

I chuckled. _How stupid is he, really?_

"You really have lost it, haven't you Day?"

"No, I just-"

"I can't believe you!" I raised my voice. "Trusting them to talk with you in a lounge was enough, now you're willing to go along with whatever they suggest just because you're hallucinating? How stupid are you?"

"I'm not being stupid, June!" he replied with more ferocity. He stepped closer to me, until we were about 6 feet apart. "You're just too damn ignorant to trust me! I'm telling you, I'm not hallucinating, these things I'm seeing are real. There _is_ something supernatural going on with me, and I'm confused and frustrated just like you!"

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot and got in his face as best I could. "You know, you might think you're still the hero of the Republic, but right now you're _not._ You're being an _idiot,_ Day."

His eyes lowered to the ground, careful to avoid my hard gaze.

"I'm sorry, June," Day murmured. "But I need answers, and I need them now. Whether or not you approve of my choices…I don't know. But I'm going with them for a while; they said there's a place where I can learn more about what's happening to me, a camp in Long Island. It's where they came from. They mean no harm, June."

I was done with this conversation. "Fine," I said. "Go."

I turned away from him, afraid that I'd let him see me shed tears. _Supernatural?_ I thought. _Does he think that I'm that stupid? How could he even think that these people are telling the truth? I mean, what reason could be possible have to believe them so wholeheartedly?_ I fumed to myself, staring fiercely at a potted plant in the corner. If there was one thing I learned from being on the streets with Day, it's that it's wise to trust his judgement. _But do I have it in me to just let him go?_


	6. PJO x Legend Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Annabeth POV

"That was rough," said Leo abruptly. Classic bad-Leo-timing.

"No kidding," the commander muttered as he turned back to face us. _Comfort him,_ said my inner good girl. _He's hurting right now._

"I'm sorry about that," I stepped closer to Day. "I shouldn't have been so rude to her."

"No," he sighed, "you're fine. It's just my fault for not telling her all this stuff earlier, yeah? She's told me everything in her life, but I haven't been fair to her."

An uncomfortable cloud of tension lingered in the room, threatening to pour its depressing rain on our group. This man is a commander, yet here he is, sitting before us and laying out all of his personal troubles like a common teenage guy. He's just as damaged as we all were, and something told me that his life has been just as rough as ours. As much as I wanted to comfort him, and tell him everything's going to be alright, I knew better than to waste any more time dabbling about.

"Day," I spoke softly. I risked much by using his first name. His eyes raised to meet my own eyes. Something in those dark pools of his made me turn my attention to the ground instead. "We need to go if you want help, and I'm not sure we should risk staying here any longer; it sounded like your…girlfriend…wanted to call another squadron of soldiers on us. It's time for us to go."

"I don't know if I have the strength," he sighed. "I don't know if I _should._ "

Percy draped his arm over my shoulders. "The seven of us can get out of here fairly easily," he began carefully. "We've been in enough situations. But it's you that needs to make a decision."

The commander slowly nodded his head and put both his hands to rub the bridge of his nose. He let out a low groan of frustration.

"You're right," he said finally. "Plus I can always come back here. But knowing June, she'll probably hit the alarm soon-"

As if on cue, loud blaring sirens blasted their warning noises down the hallway, and the walls were soon bathed in pulsing red lights. We could hear shouting and commotion down the hall where the June girl had stormed out.

"She wouldn't have sent the soldiers to here directly," Day raised his voice to be heard over the sirens. "She'll have kept them on this floor, but they're gonna eventually circle around and find us if we stay here."

"Then let's move!" I heard Piper shout.

"Keep your voice down," the commander hissed. "Their helmets are programmed to boost the audio of sounds around them; they can hear us better than we can hear them."

"That," I murmured into Day's ear, "sounds like something we can exploit."

Day grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Then let's get going," Percy said in a hushed tone behind me. "You know the way better," he added, gesturing to Day.

"Alright," Day motioned for us to crouch behind some of the couches as two soldiers ran by the corridor. "We're going to have to move fast, so you better stay right on my ass."

"Doesn't seem that hard," I replied.

"You don't know who you're talking to," Day smirked. He stayed crouched behind the suede couch for a few more moments, holding up a fist behind him. _The signal to stop moving,_ I thought. Then, cautiously, he raised two touching fingers in the air and gestured to the corridor. We crept to the edge of the hallway, and Day peeked his head out to check for soldiers. I heard commotion but couldn't sense anyone near but us.

"Hazel," I whispered. She shuffled towards me quietly, waiting for me to speak.

"Can you sense anyone?" I asked. "With your, you know. Cave powers?"

"No," was her immediate response. "We're dozens of stories in the air; my powers can only reach a few floors up, tops, then it starts to fade. Up here, I'm practically blind."

"Just checking," I murmured back.

"Anyone there?" I whispered to Day.

"Coast's clear," he replied. "I think the soldiers are combing the interrogation area so we better move now. Get ready."

He slunk lower to the ground, and risked a look down the hallway once more. Then he bolted in the direction June had gone earlier, with nearly inhuman speed. He whizzed down the hallway and around a corner, and I could only keep up with him by listening for his barely audible footsteps amongst the loud alarms.

Two lefts. Straight past a hallway branching right. Take the next right. Then the next. Left again. By the time he pulled to a stop, I was actually winded. It took another 30 seconds or so for the rest of the group to catch up; I was the fastest of them all running, so that was explainable. There was a little alcove area where the floor restrooms were. Day quickly ushered us into the area, and away from the soldiers guarding the exit.

"There's a ship on the landing pad out there," he whispered. He didn't even sound mildly tired after our little run. "We can use it to escape temporarily, but then we need another ship because they'd be able to track and remotely shut it down."

"The ship we came in is docked above Drake University," I replied. "We could use that one to get back to Camp."

"That's great and all," Jason interrupted, "but there's like 4 or 5 soldiers guarding the exit to the landing pad."

Day reached for his waist, and I noticed that there was a holstered pistol. He took it out and checked the magazine before cocking the weapon quietly.

"You're going to shoot them?" I asked bewildered.

"Not real bullets," he said. "They're loaded with something called an oxygen inhibitor or something. June mentioned it once. They'll knock out a full grown man for about a minute with no air."

He stepped out into plain view of the soldiers. "Good thing they all go through underwater training." Then he let loose a barrage of bullets in the direction of the soldiers. He didn't even bother to find cover. I heard the sounds of bodies thumping against the ground, and Day tucked his pistol back into its holster in one swift move.

"They'll only be out for a minute," Day gestured for us to follow him. "The only thing is, I've no idea how the hell to fly a Republic jet…"

"Does it have a fuel tank?" Leo asked as we rushed to the door to the landing pad.

"Of course," Day said, confused.

"Then it's no match for Leo Valdez," Leo cracked his neck. "Clear your tarmacs, Drake University! Valdez Airlines has arrived."


	7. PJO x Legend Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Annabeth POV

"I hope you know what you're doing," Day shouted as we pulled open the doors to the landing pad.

"Always do," Leo yelled back. The wind had picked up even more than before, and it was terrifying to even think about getting on to that walkway out there. Granted, the walkway was approximately 25 feet across and no doubt supported by heavy duty beams underneath that I couldn't see; but that wasn't as comforting as I made it seem in my head.

The second Day pried the sliding doors open, the wind rushed in, causing our clothes to flurry violently. We had to walk slowly and keep ourselves in the middle of the walkway so that none of us would be knocked off our feet by a sudden gust. We were walking in a straight line to the jet, which lay about 40 feet ahead. Starting with the person closest to the plane, it was Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Percy, me, then Day.

"Jason!" I shouted over the howling wind. "Can you control these winds?"

"You want me to show off powers in front of mortals?" he asked, bewildered.

"If you don't those mortals might shoot us in the back!" I yelled. "We need to get to the plane now, and these winds are slowing us down!"

"Fine," he grumbled. "If there are any consequences, this was your fault, not mine!"

Jason stood up taller, and outstretched his hands on both sides of him, as if creating a barrier. Gradually, the winds attempting to throw us off to the sides died down until it felt only like a gentle draft. He tried to walk forward but stumbled for a second, and the winds seemed to pierce through his powers.

"I-I don't think I can walk and do this at the same time," Jason said in a strained voice. "You guys go first, I'll fly to the plane myself."

"What if the soldiers catch up?" Piper grabbed Jason's face with both hands. "You can't sacrifice yourself for us!"

"You can fly?" Day exclaimed excitedly.

"Not now," I punched his shoulder.

He grumbled, but seemed to understand the situation.

"Get on the ship," Jason grunted." _Now._ I'll be fine."

I turned to face the doors behind us and noticed that the soldiers Day had shot were now getting to their feet, unsteady, but coordinated enough to fire off a lucky bullet. We had no time.

"Get on the ship," I repeated Jason's command. "Let's go!"

I practically ran and pushed them toward the jet. I gave one last meaningful look toward Jason before pulling down the lever to drop the cargo ramp. He returned an expression that said, _You know I can take care of myself, Chase._

I nodded to him, and we all climbed the ramp and sought shelter from the gusts within the ship's luxurious interior. I would have paid more attention to our surroundings if we weren't so preoccupied.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. "Get this thing moving! My boyfriend isn't risking his life for you to sit around eyeballing this plane!"

"Gotcha, Beauty Queen," he replied. Leo threw himself into the cockpit and pilot's seat and his hands looked like a blur as they danced across the controls, flipping switches, pressing buttons, and checking lights. Eventually, the plane started to hum quietly, and I knew that he did it. I ran into the cockpit and looked out the window, trying to send Jason a message. But what I found was even more terrifying. The soldiers were already prying open the door, and aiming down the walkway with rifles.

"JASON!" I yelled, hoping that the windshield wouldn't muffle my voice too much. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

His eyes rose to the windshield, probably trying to locate the sound of my voice. He seemed to understand. Jason released his hands from his sides and summoned the winds to boost him toward the jet, but not before I heard the sound of a rifle shot. I saw the spray of red from the cockpit as Jason crumpled to the ground, clutching his left leg, an expression of pure agony slashed across his once regal face. _He's been hit._

"Jason!" Piper screamed. She ran to the back of the plane to hit the ramp lever once more to go out to Jason, but Day held her back before she could sprint out into harm's way. Several more bullets struck the windshield of the plane, making Leo and I flinch as they left cracks in the glass.

"You can't go out there!" Day wrapped Piper's arms up and held her back. "You'll get shot!"

"Let me go!" Piper screamed and kicked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down, Piper!" Day picked her up with ease and sat her down on one of the chairs lining the sides of ship. "I'll get your guy out there; tell your pilot friend to be ready to take off."

"How are you going to..." Day didn't let me finish before he bolted out onto the landing pad and circled to the front of the plane. He moved insanely quickly, staying on the balls of his feet and rolling around as bullets whizzed about, glancing off the sides of the jet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was actually _dodging_ the bullets, and not just randomly diving around. Faster than I'd thought possible, Day picked up Jason and sprinted back around to the ramp at the back, climbed in.

"LEO!" I shouted toward the cockpit. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright, hang on," Leo warned. "This might get a little hairy."

The jet began to lift off the ground, and fast. The force made me stumble, but I knew I had to help Jason.

"There's a table that pops out of the wall," Day grunted, still carrying Jason. His body was limp, and his eyes closed. "That wall; over there."

I followed his finger and rushed to the wall, slamming my fist into the control panel, hoping that it would work like in stupid movies. To my surprise, the table actually jutted from the wall, and was about the length of Jason's body; the perfect makeshift stretcher. I ran over to help Day carry Jason over to the table, and we gently laid him down. I gathered some loose rope and some hooks from the jet's several closets, and I fastened them together to make straps; I laced them around Jason's unconscious form and hooked them to the wall, preventing him from sliding as the jet turned and bucked.

I let the rest of the group tend to Jason's injuries as I ran over to the cockpit. _Gods, I'm everywhere,_ I thought with exasperation. "Leo," I grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Leo asked back. He jerked the stick to the left and the entire ship turned violently, and I saw a missile streak under our right wing, barely missing us.

"Jason's hurt pretty bad, but we don't have any medical equipment on the ship." I explained. "We need to get to the Argo II if there's any chance of fixing him up."

"Easier said than done," Leo's face was slashed with both anguish and concentration as he flew. "They've got surface to air turrets and I'm still a little new to this jet; the University's still another mile to the west and if we even take _one_ of those missiles-"

I rested my hand on his shoulder, suddenly remembering the flight lessons that my father taught me so many years ago. "You need a co-pilot?"

He nodded, and turned to face me as I plopped down and strapped into the co-pilot's seat. "I hope you know what you're doing," he laughed. What an odd sound to hear during a time like this.

"I hope _you_ do," I returned. The co-pilot in this jet didn't seem to be so much of a second pilot, but a weapons director instead. The co-pilot's seat was above the pilot's and had a large window that spanned over my head. Where I thought a flight stick would be was instead a mounted machine gun with a massive magazine.

"Uhh..." I stuttered. "It's a turret."

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's not a flight stick," I said angrily. "It's a _gun_. There's no way for me to fly this thing up here!"

"That's fine," Leo said. "I don't need your bad flying anyways."

"Hey!" I complained. I knew I wasn't good...but _bad?_

"Just shoot the damn gun, Annabeth," Leo snapped. "We're going to be closing in on the University soon. No doubt they've already been informed of us coming so they're probably going to send out some drones or something to either shoot us down or recapture the ship. You need to shoot them down."

"But what if there are people in there?" I said, starting to worry. "I'm not killing anyone."

"You won't need to," he promised. "These ships are tough as nails, and have auto-eject seats. Shoot their wings if you can," he continued, "the wings generate both lift and thrust, so taking them out will-"

"Will disable the ship without killing anyone, I got it," I finished. "How much further?"

There was a thick cloud layer in front of us, and I couldn't see anything. A sudden rapid beeping sounded from below me on Leo's control panel. Radar maybe?

"Annabeth," Leo's voice was thick with doubt. "They're not using their ships."

"That's good then, isn't it?" I asked, starting to get hopeful.

"No," Leo assured me. "They're using _our ship."_

Then we broke through the clouds, and below us I could see the University to which I came here originally to visit. Something told me I wasn't getting in that school anymore. And just as Leo promised, there was the Argo II, released from its tether and circling murderously like a giant flying shark over the school. Leo and I knew exactly what kind of damage that ship was capable of; a single ballista shot to our hull would nearly vaporize us in midair, and that was only one of the many ways our own ship could kill us all. Then the Argo II began to turn, facing its starboard side to us, revealing its seventeen ballistas, locked and loaded, and ready to fire. The mortals manning it might think they're using just normal machine guns, guns that could never take down our jet; they have no idea the power that they wield.

"Change of plans," Leo said in a high voice. "We need to take back that ship manually."

"That means we're going to have to get close to it and jump out," I said.

"Yeah," Leo squeaked.

"Shit." I murmured.


	8. PJO x Legend Chapter 8

Chapter 8: June POV

"Agent Iparis," some soldiers saluted me as I passed them on my way to the roof access hatch. I ignored them.

 _They'll be here soon,_ I told myself. _I better hurry, but not so fast as to raise someone's suspicions._ The second I hit the alarm back at the base, I sprinted over to the nearest one-man shuttle and flew to the University. I knew that they'd head back for their ship eventually, if they can even manage to commandeer a jet to get them back to the school; I had my doubts, but I figured Day would be able to handle himself, and those teenagers if he had to. My plan? To sneak onto their warship and hide out on in until Day and the others arrived so that I might have another chance to pound some sense into that boyfriend of mine. It would be fairly easy, as long as nothing went wrong. I'd have no reasonable explanation for going up to the roof right now, especially since General Wright **(A/N: General Wright is the uncle of Captain Wright, who you met earlier in the story; remember the Captain on the prisoner ship when the seven first got captured? Yup, that guy. His uncle.)** would most likely request for me to immediately respond to the situation at the Drake base.

The elevator was now directly in front of me, shining its two metallic silver doors at me. From there, it was a straight shot up to the last floor, where the roof access hatch was. Once I get in that elevator, I shouldn't technically run into any more people. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. I'd betrayed the Republic before, even once attempting an assassination on our current Elector; but I was never this nervous. _Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself. _Especially when we'd just recently gotten the Republic back on track and I earned my reputation back as a golden soldier? Am I really childish enough to still continue and possibly risk everything I worked so hard to earn back after last year?_

I let out a quick, shallow exhale and started to walk faster toward the elevator. I reached its two gleaming doors and my fingers flew across the lock-pad to grant myself access to the elevator. I rushed into it, now definitely and visibly shaken and rammed my thumb against the **CLOSE DOORS** button. I watched intently as the two doors began to slide shut, and I was just hoping that no one would come now. Once the doors met in the middle, I let out another huge sigh of relief. _Halfway there, June. Keep going,_ I tried to encourage myself.

As the elevator rose, I thought about Day's words. Supernatural things going on? His sudden urge to up and leave the Republic despite all the things that the two of us had worked for recently? Daniel Wing was many things, as I've come to learn; but a liar wasn't one of them. _He must have a reason,_ I thought. _There's no way that he would just leave without something seriously troubling him._ My elevator came to a stop as it reached the last floor. The door dinged open, and I stepped out slowly, peeking around corners to see if anyone would call me out for being up here, but there wasn't a soul in sight. _Maybe they're all responding to the base incident,_ I concluded. I roamed around for a bit, having never been to the top floor; it took me a brutal 9 minutes to finally locate the roof access hatch, a secluded, discreet ladder pushed into a random hallway I probably passed once or twice already. I rushed over to it and ascended to the roof, and instantly I cursed myself for being such a fool.

The moment I pulled myself up to the roof, the roaring winds lifted me from the hatch and tossed me through the air a good 4 or 5 feet forward, and gravel splashed over my face as I slammed into a wind turbine generator; if I was lifted any higher, I might've actually sailed right over the railing and to my certain death. I laid there on the ground for a minute, trying to steady my breathing and wipe the loose gravel pieces off my hands. I stayed low to the ground as I rotated around on my stomach to find the warship hovering above me, attached to the ground via a massive cable, a wire that was easily twice the diameter of a basketball. The tether was short and bound to a large lit up circular pad embedded in the gravel. The wire looped around a thick beam in the middle of the circle that stretched horizontally in the ground. Adjacent to the tether pad was a simple control panel, its display still on and glowing.

I scooted away from the generator I was lying behind to shelter myself from the ripping wind currents, but the wind returned to howl in my ears as I crawled along the roof. _What's with this wind?_ I thought angrily. _I've never seen it this violent before._ I army-crawled another 20 feet further and ended up at the base of the control panel, and I grabbed onto it so that wind couldn't shift me around. Not bothering to look up, I slammed my hand against the panel and heard a satisfying _**BEEP**_ sound. I turned to the tether pad, and with squinting eyes, I could see that the beam the wire looped around was actually a winch. The circular pad spun and dragged the wire down, and with it, the ship. The vessel was still a good 30 feet above me, and the winch seemed to take its sweet time, but eventually I got a good look at the hull of the ship. It read _Argo II._

 _Argo?_ I thought, too winded to speak aloud. My mind whirled to pass the time. _The ancient Greek mythical ship of Jason and the Argonauts? If it's Antarctican, it must have AS before its name to be considered regulation and fit for couldn't have come from the superpower continent._

Before I knew it, the winch had finished pulling in the massive ship. It rested on the ground in front of me, and its large size greatly blocked the winds. I stood with ease and maneuvered my way to its side, where powerful 50-caliber turrets jutted over the side of the deck. As I moved, the sun passed behind the glowering vessel, and, for a split second when the lens flare hit my eyes, the warship in front of me became a mighty _boat._ But just as soon as it came, the image vanished and the ship returned to its regal, futuristic theme.

I climbed up the side because for some reason, the cargo ramp refused to descend even after I hit the lever. As my feet hit the deck, I glanced down and again the floor beneath me shifted silently from solid black asphalt to wooden planks. But I blinked, and the vision disappeared once more. _Maybe it's a symptom of altitude sickness,_ I reasoned, starting to panic. I trekked onward and found myself at the bridge; unlike most flying vessels I've been on, this bridge was in the same location as one would expect it to be on a pirate ship, elevated and looming over the deck. It's controls were unbelievably complex, far more advanced than any I'd ever seen, and it was giving me a headache just trying to analyze the countless switches and buttons and gauges scattered across its surface with no visible organization pattern. However, there was one button that particularly caught my eye. It glowed and pulsed with a bright golden light, and on it was the vague image of a dragon head.

The glow of the button seemed to lure me forward and coax me to push it. _Oh, what the hell,_ I thought. My index finger came down on it and immediately the ship whirred and hummed to life. The ship started to rise again, this time without my control. I heard the winch outside crunch and grind, trying to keep the warship down but the lift of the ship was alarmingly strong; it rose continuously and the cable might as well have been string. It rose until the cable stretched to its maximum length and the ship bucked as its takeoff was suddenly interrupted. Seemingly undeterred and now functioning as if artificially intelligent, a large monitor descended from the ceiling above me and showed a fairly simple radar screen. There was no airships in the area besides us for several minutes until suddenly, a small aircraft blipped on the map, off to the north east. As soon as the radar detected the other craft, the _Argo II_ swiveled and turned its starboard side to the incoming ship, lining up its seven 50-caliber turrets for the shot.

"Oh, no!" I rushed out of the bridge and ran to the deck, looking off the starboard side to see a standard Republic cargo plane hurtling towards us. I wanted to wave them off, to give them a new route to avoid being shot down, but there was nothing I could do but watch. The cargo plane streaked towards us out of a thick cloud bank, leaving tails of vapor behind the tips of its wings. Even from this far away, I noticed that the pilot had activated his own weapons, a single 8-barreled mini-gun that dropped from its belly; it should be enough to handle pretty much any other aircraft that gave it trouble, but I knew better. The _Argo II_ wasn't even remotely threatened by this newcomer, and I thought that the pilot must be a complete idiot to still be heading toward us.

"Wait," I murmured. "Is that...Day?"


	9. PJO x Legend Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth POV

"What's your plan?" Leo asked me.

I stood in the doorway of the cockpit, leaning my shoulder against the metal frame, pondering. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "We can't just attack, we'll get blown out of the sky faster than Medusa turns you to stone. We can't fly around it or we'll just get shut down. And we can't jump ship because our parachutes will probably get ripped to shreds by bullets or, if miraculously we make it to the ground in one piece, we still don't have any means of travel."

"So..."

"So we're royally screwed," Piper steps behind me. I turn to face her. The first things I notice are her red, puffy eyes; she's been crying, hard. "Jason's blood loss is stabilizing, the commander guy wrapped a tourniquet around his leg."

"That's good," I breathe a sigh of relief. "I want to talk to him, see what kind of plan he's been cooking up."

I brush past Piper, perhaps a bit too quickly and I trudge over to where Day is seated, at Jason's side next to the make-shift stretcher.

"How's he doing?" I ask.

"Fine," Day responds. I can sense the despair in his voice.

"Well, our situation is tight. See, we can't-" I began.

"I know," he cut me off. "I overheard. I don't have many bright ideas, June can attest to that, but I do have one now, but it won't be too smooth for your friend here." He gestures to Jason.

"We're out of time and options," I say. "Right now, anything would be good."

"You said it, not me." He juts a finger at me and stands to stretch. "First thing I'll need is the radio at the cockpit. I have a feeling I know who's controlling that airship of yours."

Day heads off to the cockpit and I follow quickly behind his stride. _He's tall,_ I smirk inwardly. But then I glance over at Percy, who's sitting in the corner, elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. _Stupid,_ I scold myself. _You already have a boyfriend, now focus._

"Hand it over," I hear Day say. Leo stretches the wire of the microphone over his head and gives Day the mic.

"Argo II, come in," Day speaks into the mic. "Argo II, please acknowledge. Over."

Static.

"Argo II, acknowledge, over," he repeats.

Static again.

"Argo II, please-" Day didn't finish.

Suddenly a clear female voice picks up from the other end, and speaks: "Hi, Day."

Day just kneels and runs a finger and a thumb over the bridge of his nose, as if he expected this. "June, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just because I'm on the ship doesn't mean I meant to target you," June points out.

"Whatever," Day says back. "Then can you at least turn the cannons the other direction or something? We're sweating bullets over here."

"I don't know how," June says after a long silence.

"What?" Day asks, bewildered. "You know how to operate every damn vehicle on this planet, but this thing stumps you?"

"Don't rush me!" June shouts. "I've never seen controls so complicated in my life; the lead engineer is a complete _idiot_ for allowing this kind of design-"

"Excuse me?" Leo snatches the mic from Day's hand and spits into it. "I happen to be said engineer, and those controls are not that complicated! They just need some time to adjust to, that's all."

"Does this look like a situation where time is something we have _too much of?_ " I snap.

"Shut up, Annie," Leo mouths back. "June."

"What?" she snaps back.

"Is it on autopilot? The ship?" Leo asks.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" June yells through the radio.

"Calm down girl," Leo removes a finger from his ear. "Is the dragon icon pulsing a goldish color?"

"Yes," June breathes.

"Push it again," Leo commands.

"Okay I did."

"It should be pulsing a red light now right?"

"It is."

"Okay, push it one more time, and _just once."_

"Done," she says.

"Then we should be good now," Leo pauses and looks out the cockpit window to see the ballistas lower to their original resting places.

"Phew," Percy says. The sound of his voice shocks me. "Now let's fly."

"Gotcha," Leo pushes a lever all the way in and begins to move forward. "June, we're coming in for a landing on the deck," Leo states.

"Copy," June sighs.

Leo places the microphone back into its holder on the dash and hovers in for a landing on the deck, and we see June waiting inside the bridge, watching us with intrigue. As we land, we bundle up Jason on the stretcher and roll him down the cargo ramp while Percy hits the switch.

"Long time no see," I remark to June as we get off.

"Quiet," she orders. "You're still my responsibility."

"June, would you give it a rest?" Day defends us. "This guy needs medical attention ASAP and we don't need to have extra conflict on board."

"Fair enough," June says. "Bring him into the mess hall, I found sound med-kits downstairs already."


	10. PJO x Legend Chapter 10

Chapter 10: June POV

"What are you thinking, lady?!" the curly-haired boy yelled as soon as his feet his the deck of the Argo II. "You could've crashed my ship!"

"Considering you're still in one piece and not several, I'd consider this a happy ending," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, Captain Leo Valdez of the Argo II has returned to relieve you of your duties," he said. "Now move."

He brushed past my shoulder and flung himself up the stairs to the bridge area where his hands began to fly across the control panels. Although the glass was slightly tinted, I could see the effortlessness in his eyes as he operated the ship's controls, even though they had seemed impossible to work when I was looking at them just moments before. _Who is this guy?_ I thought. _The Republic could use an engineer with his skills._

"Alright," I sighed, turning back to Day, who stood about 4 feet in front of me, leaning on one of the 50-caliber machine guns lining the railing. "I'll bite. Who are these people?"

"I told you already," the one called Annabeth spat. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Not sure if you're aware of this, but it takes a while to fly from California to New York."

"So you're going to this camp," I remember. "Why exactly?"

"We can help your boyfriend here figure out his situation," she slapped a hand down on his muscled shoulder.

Then, as if remembering something else crucial, her eyes widened. "Jason," she muttered. "We've got to get Jason some first-aid, and quick."

As if on cue, a petite-looking Native American girl rolled down a stretcher with a body on it; Jason, I presumed. I ran over to the boy on the stretcher; his hair was a thick blonde and cropped short with two lines tracing just above his left ear. His face was regal, and would have been handsome if it weren't for the paleness of his skin. I glanced down at his right leg, where a tourniquet was wrapped tightly, trying to shut off blood flow to the limb. A long, gaping hole stretched across his pant leg, and the flesh of his thigh was swollen and bloody, but fortunately not pouring out any blood. _There's still a chance,_ I thought.

"Day!" I called to him. He ran over to my side.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Push the stretcher," I commanded. "There's a mess hall of sorts below decks; we can operate on him there."

Day gripped the sides of the stretcher and rolled him across the deck, careful to avoid the mysterious boxes surrounding the main mast. He ran over to the stairwell and began unstrapping Jason; Day and the green-eyed boy Percy grabbed Jason's limp body and carefully brought him downstairs, hopefully onto a long table where I could do some work.

"Leo!" I shouted to the bridge.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

"Start the engines!" I yelled. "We need to leave now, before..."

Suddenly my entire world shifted and twisted, contorting its colors into new images. Where Leo once stood in the bridge control room was now a glistening captain's chair with a modern steering wheel mounted in front of him, with holograms floating around his body. Beneath my feet where there was once asphalt now was sleek wooden planks. To my right, along the railings, the massive mounted machine guns were now even larger, and looked like giant crossbows tipped with a green fire I'd never seen before. It was too much. I collapsed almost instantly, but just when I thought my body would land on oak wood planks, my shoulder impacted hard cement and asphalt again, and as I rolled over, the giant crossbows shimmered back into machine guns.

 _What the hell was that?_ I struggled to think. _Am I going crazy?_

I heard the patter of running footsteps near me, but I didn't have the nerve to look over. As the figure approached, I realized it was Leo, who had run down from the bridge to help me up.

"Gods, are you alright?" he put his hands under my armpits and heaved me up to my feet. I tried to steady myself.

"I-I think so," I stammered.

"Does that stuff usually happen to you?" he asked, curious.

I stumbled for a moment, after attempting to take a first step. Leo caught me. "No," I coughed out weakly.

"Well then," Leo let me lean on him as I walked downstairs, "it looks like Jason might not be the only one needing some medical help."

"Right," I murmured. "Get me over to the mess hall. I-I can still help with the operation." I tried to blink the yellow spots out of my eyes, but they just roared back with a stronger vengeance every time. My right foot slipped again and more of my weight came down on Leo's shoulders. I had my right arm slung over him and he tried to prop me up with his left hand around my waist. Normally I'd swat a boy's hand away for trying to reach for my waist area, but at the moment, I had no such energy or reason to do so.

"No way, lady," Leo pulled me up a bit, as I was slouching. My head still swam. "You need to get some rest, or you'll pass out or something. Did you eat something bad?"

If I had the strength, I would have laughed at the comment. _Did I eat something bad?_ Of course not. If I had, the chances of it having widespread bodily effects would be very low, especially considering that I had only had French toast for breakfast. _But if it wasn't something I accidentally ingested,_ I thought, _then what the hell could it be?_

Eventually, the two of us made it down the stairs, taking almost a half-minute per step; if I were to move any faster, I think I would've blacked out. I had only been down here once during my short time aboard the ship, and only for a quick glance down the hall. Now that I'm actually below decks, I notice through squinting eyes that the hallway is quite wide, and had doors branching out in intervals to the left and right. In front of us, I could see figures moving, but they were all shifting around like oil floating on water; no matter how hard I tried, my eyes simply wouldn't focus on the image. Everything around me was shifting, and this I knew was a fact; I knew that no hallucinations could be this quick to onset as a symptom and so severe that the walls would look like they were glowing or shimmering like a wheat field flowing in the winds.

"Whoa there," Leo's voice sounded far away, and very muffled, like I was underwater. I could feel that I was drenched in sweat, and that wet hair stuck to the sides of my head.

I started to collapse again; this time, Leo wasn't there to catch me. I fell off his shoulder, and I hit the ground hard enough to briefly knock the wind out of me. Leo cried out, and yelled something I couldn't quite understand down the hall toward the figures. _They're...probably...looking over...Jason..._

My head swam in circles, and I was clinging desperately to consciousness. I fought to keep my eyes open, although everything was still moving and shimmering. Soon, I felt a pair of arms scoop me off the ground, one hand under my knees and the other under my back. I was far too dizzy to see who it was, for their face was blurry. I barely heard a door of some type opened quickly and the person carrying me lay me down on something soft, perhaps a bed or sofa of some kind.

"I don't know what happened...just fell over...something bad..." Leo's voice was barely audible and understandable.

"She's burning up," a clearer voice said. Someone had moved closer to me. Male. "Someone find me a cool towel."

I pried open my eyes for one last time to see if I could catch a glimpse of the person beside me. It was Day. The sight brought me such relief, I almost forgot about the disorientation I was experiencing. His features were beautiful, and his eyebrows scrunched together into a worried expression. For the brief moment, everything was perfect and fine except for a few things...like the shining swords and shields that lay hung up on the walls around me, and the kraken-like beast that swam in a tank in the corner. _What the hell is going on here?_


	11. PJO x Legend Chapter 11

Chapter 11: June POV

 _ **(A/N): This chapter contains a very mild love scene that doesn't really get graphic. But, if it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip the chapter altogether because this one doesn't add much to the storyline.**_ _ **I don't own Percy Jackson or the Legend series.**_

When next I woke, I found myself laying on a soft bed, staring up at the ceiling. A small fan whirred above me. I scanned the room that I was in; I assumed it was one of the guys' rooms because of the decor. A lone guitar rested in the corner on a stand with music sheets and crumpled pieces of paper strewn about the ground. In front of me was a large desk/table upon which rested a computer monitor, along with a keyboard a mouse. Bags of chips, both empty and full, lay scattered across the surface of the desk. _A tad sloppy,_ I thought.

Then I glanced down at myself and the clothes I was wearing. I wasn't wearing my combat suit like I was before, when I arrived on the ship. _Somebody undressed me while I was out?_ I pondered.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door to my right.

"Who is it?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's Day," he replied. "Can I come in?"

I glanced down at my clothes again; I was only wearing panties and a bra, and I wasn't sure if I wanted Day to see me like this, but I decided I also couldn't send him away. I pulled the covers of my bed to my chest.

"Sure," I said.

Day peeked his head in. "You're decent?"

"Decent enough," I replied. A blush erupted on Day's cheeks.

He came in and sat down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. His touch sent shivers through my body. Day wore a simple green t-shirt that made all of his muscles pop, and he wore his signature coin necklace, along with a pair of jeans. He tucked away a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Even after all this time together, Day still manages to make me feel like I'm the only girl he's ever seen.

"At least your fever is gone," he said. Day stole a glance at my exposed chest, and he quickly averted his eyes again, bringing a blush to both our cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess that's good."

"Do you know what happened to you?" Day asked.

"No idea," I admitted.

"I think the guys might have a theory," he said after a long silence. "About why you collapsed."

"Do I want to know?" I was suspicious. "I mean, they are still strangers, Daniel."

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice. We've outrun the Republic fighter jets, but it's not like we can just jump ship; we're above Arkansas right now."

"So you're saying we're stuck here," I commented.

"Yes, for now it seems that way," he says.

I sighed. "How is their friend who got hurt? Jason?"

"He's fine now," Day reported. "We've got him resting soundly in the med-bay for now."

I let out a breath of relief. "That's good," I murmur. "I was worried that no one knew how to operate on him except me, and I happened to pass out."

Day gave me a quizzical look before speaking again: "It turned out fine. Annabeth basically just sterilized the wound and stitched the gash back together as best she could, then wrapped several layers of gauze around his thigh."

"Huh," I say.

"What is it?" Day raised his eyebrow at my sudden outburst.

"Nothing, it's just-" I sigh. "It's exactly what I would've done," I whisper.

"And why is that a bad thing, exactly?" Day asked, confused.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess that girl, she just-"

Day pushed a finger against my lips, silencing me. "It's fine, June." Day looked into my eyes, and he could sense my insecurity. Why was I being insecure, though? What have I to be insecure about, besides the fact that she knows how to patch up a wound as well as I do?

"You two have been bickering," Day noted. "Over what, I'm not sure. But I know that she has nothing on you, sweetheart."

I evaded his gaze. "How can you say that with such certainty?" I asked. "She seems like she's doing everything I am, and just as well."

"You, June Iparis, the pride of the Republic, feel threatened by a random girl you just met?"

"Well, when you put it that way, the answer is no." I smirked.

"Good," Day leaned in and planted a quick peck on my mouth. His lips were warm. "I can't have you be uncomfortable, that wouldn't make me a good boyfriend, now would it?"

Without warning, I threw my arms around Day's neck and drew him into a long, passionate kiss. When our lips parted, we were both gasping for air. Day jumped on top of me and started to kiss me all over, my mouth, my cheeks, my neck. It left me breathless. Quickly, I found the blanket that had once been used to cover my delicate areas to be thrown onto the ground as Day removed his shirt, revealing the taut muscles under his clothes. Tossing it over his head onto the ground, he threw himself on top of me and we began to kiss once more, and I could feel myself slip into desire's ever present clutches. My hands roamed and ran along the contours of his biceps and triceps. Before I had a chance to say anything, Day flipped me on top of him so that he was now laying on his back, with his head on my pillow. He sat up and started to kiss my neck again and again, and his hand reached around me to undo the strap of my bra. As it fell from my breasts, I instinctively covered myself with my free hand and broke the kiss I was sharing.

Instantly, Day looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he managed. "That was just wrong of me. Please forgive me."

I got up from the bed and stood, clasping my bra again. "No," I tried to correct him. "It was amazing, I'm just...not ready for that yet."

Day met my eyes. "I..." He simply nodded and smiled. "That's completely fine with me. As long as I have you, I'm good with just about everything."

He approaches me and wraps me in a tight hug and kisses the top of my head, just as I hear the door open behind me.

"Oh," I hear a boy's voice say. "Is this a bad time?"

"It's fine, we'll be dressed in a second," Day answered for me.

"Who was that?" I leaned into his embrace. I never turned around once.

"Percy," he murmurs to me. "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. They all are."

"I hope you're right, because I think I need to make amends with some of them," I say.

"Not to be rude, but yeah, you do."

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Thanks, Day."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Day tightened his grip around my shoulders and he tilted my face up to his once more, and kissed me. "Let's get ready. It's almost lunch time."

Day snatched his shirt off the ground and handed me a fresh set of clothes to wear, a cute top that showed a bit of belly and some jeans. Typical New York fashion, I suppose. I threw them on quickly and turned back around, expecting to find Day waiting for me to go to the mess hall, but instead I find him admiring a picture. I walked over to his side to get a better look at the photograph pinned on the corkboard by the door.

It was a simple photograph, of a couple standing on a hill in front of a tree with a sign that read: **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

I recognized the couple immediately as Percy and Annabeth, smiling happily holding each other like they were on a postcard. Day too had smile grabbing at the corner of his mouth.

"We'll be there soon," Day threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "Real soon."


	12. PJO x Legend Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Annabeth POV

Percy strode back into the mess hall with his hands in the pockets of his navy blue jacket and an awkward expression plastered on his face. He plopped himself down onto the sofa next to me and just stared at the ground.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Piper spoke up. She put down her fork and ceased her attack on her waffles.

"Well," he began, struggling for the right words, "I walked into my cabin, right? So I got there, expecting it to only have June in there, probably still resting. But instead I found them making out."

Piper, being the Aphrodite girl that she is, leaned in at this new information, a grin spreading.

"So are they a couple?" she asked in a hushed but excited tone.

"If they weren't before, they sure are now." Percy assured us. "Let's just not focus on that right now. When they get out here, let's just talk to them about what's going to happen."

We all nodded in solemn agreement. Piper fell back into her seat and continued to devour her waffles. A few moments later, Day and June walk into the mess hall. Their hair was disheveled and the pair reminded me of the time we caught Hazel and Frank fooling around in the bathroom before we were captured. There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered in the room like a rain cloud on the horizon.

June cleared her throat. "I suppose apologies are in order," she said. "I'm sorry I captured your ship in the first place, although they were orders, but I'm also sorry for almost shooting you all down. I'd have probably been given a lecture by the Admiral."

Everyone let out a low chuckle or two, everyone except me. I kept my eyes down, ingrained into the wood patterns of the table, and I slouched in my seat.

"What's the stuff you wanted to talk to us about?" Day asked. I saw him lean against the kitchen countertop.

"It's about where we're going," I said quietly.

All eyes turned to me. I looked up and tried on a fake smile, but the June girl just glared at me with those calculating brown eyes of hers. I thought my gray eyes were unnerving enough.

I shook myself from June's gaze. "Anyways, we're heading to Camp Half-Blood now. We need to know why Day is experiencing these glimpses through the Mist even though he hasn't been claimed by a godly parent yet." I turned directly to him. "You're how old exactly?"

"16."

"Then you definitely should have already been claimed by now," I explained.

"What's claiming?" June asked.

"When your godly parent publicly acknowledges you as their child," Frank replied for me. "Also I need to take a dump, so everyone gangway please."

He got up from his seat at the dinner table and bounded towards the bathroom.

"And you think Day's a demigod, like you?" June put some venom into that last part.

"I don't know for sure," I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. "But the only people that can tell you what's going on are at that camp: Chiron and Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Chiron?" June tested the word on her tongue, as if she recognized the name. "As in Chiron from the Greek myths? The centaur?"

"The one and only," I said.

"And Rachel Elizabeth Dare..." June cracked her knuckles. "I don't know much about her, but I know that her father is extremely wealthy. He's a property investor, isn't he?"

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked, getting more suspicious.

"Because I read," June crossed her arms. "Sue me for seeking knowledge in my free time."

Percy leaned back into his chair and threw me a strange look, as if he was just now realizing how alike June and I were. It unsettled me, to say the least.

"Do you guys have any theories about what's going on with me?" Day asked.

"Obviously, one is that you could be an unclaimed demigod," I said. "Another could be that you're just a normal mortal, but you have the gift of being able to see through the mist. Those are the two most likely possibilities, and the only two I've ever run across."

"Wouldn't being a demigod be cool, though?"

"No," all six of us responded.

"Okay," Day murmured. "I'm getting the sense that being a demigod isn't as cool as it looks."

"Do you want to always be looking over your shoulder in case a monster tries to kill you?" Hazel blurts out.

"Doesn't sound too different to what I already do," June states flatly.

"Oh?" I rise and place my hands on the table. "And what is it that you do?"

"I'm a Republic agent," June said, not intimidated by me. "I've handled my share of chaos and danger."

"Just because you work for your precious little Republic doesn't mean you have what it takes to be like us," I sneered. "Besides, you're just a regular mortal. The Colonies don't need your attitude on our side of the States."

June lost her cool, as I'd hoped she would. "Alright," June raised her voice. "What's your deal?"

"My deal is _you,_ " I spat. "Don't walk in here and think that you own us, Ms. Princeps-Elect."

"Sounds to me like you feel threatened by me," June said.

"Alright, honey, you're crossing the line."

"Is that so?" June took a step towards me until she stood on the other side of the table from me. "What are you going to do about it?"

I snapped. I kicked the table's edge on my end, and it slammed into June's thighs on her end, knocking her back a few feet. I pushed forward and flipped the table out of the way with one hand and swung at June's head with the other, making clean contact and sending her staggering against the kitchen island. Almost instantly, she shook herself from her daze and lunged at me, quick as a viper. Her fist was aimed for my diaphragm and I deflected it, but not before her back leg swept around and slammed into the side of my face. I swung at her again, but she easily sidestepped and countered with a lightning fast jab to my side. I cried out and dragged her to the ground, where I hoped I could gain an advantage with my size over her superior fighting styles.

It worked at first; I tossed her to the ground, utilizing my weight to its fullest. June went rolling across the floor and I slid toward her at a run, with one foot outstretched as it made contact with her face on the ground. But before I could resume my assault, June jumped to her feet and unleashed a flurry of punches; her fists slammed into me like a dozen tiny hammers, hitting me in the gut, my biceps and forearms, my face, and neck; her combo of strikes ended with a lethal back kick to my chest that sent me sprawling on the ground, with little consciousness left to hang on to. My entire body hurt, and when I tried to push myself up, my arms collapsed under me. I heard June approaching from behind, and I knew what I had to do. As she got within range, I spun around on my back and whipped my legs around in a circle, taking June's legs out from under her and knocking her to the ground while using the centripetal force of my legs to toss me back onto my feet.

As June started to get up again, I elbowed the side of her rib cage and kicked her back down to the ground. She rolled over onto her back, where I could see that she had a bloody nose and her eyes were more murderous than ever. She jumped up and charged at me, fist raised, but Day intercepted her before she could reach me by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

"June!" Day yelled. "That's enough! Stop fighting me!"

Day threw June onto the sofa, at the other end of the room from where I was. I was tempted to attack her again, but I knew that this time Day would back her up and I stood no chance in my current condition against both of them. I took a step towards the splintered dinner table in the corner and winced. I clutched my leg and arm as I plopped myself down, breathing hard.

Down the hallway, I heard a toilet flush and a door creak open. Moments later, Frank emerged into the mess hall holding his phone in his hand.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, he said, "So, what'd I miss?"


	13. PJO x Legend Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Annabeth POV

A loud whirring and metallic grunt jarred me from my daze. I jolted my head up, and I was suddenly reminded that I was still sitting in the mess hall, with Percy applying some ambrosia cream to the gash on my forehead and putting a bandaid on my arm. I remembered that I had just been in a nasty fight, a fight that I should've easily won, especially against a mortal like June. I glanced over at her, whose wounds were also being tended to by Day; she had a bloody nose from when I kicked her in the face, and her left wrist looked slightly askew.

 _Well, at least we both lost,_ I smiled to myself. Still, though, it didn't make any sense to me that this random mortal teenage girl could possibly keep up with me in a straight fight; I've met grown men and monsters that couldn't stand after taking two punches from me, yet this girl who I was taller than by almost 4 inches basically kicked my ass.

 _How is this possible?_ I thought. _Is she a monster, maybe?_

Percy seemed to notice me thinking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Besides my throbbing side and my bleeding head, nothing much," I remarked.

"Be serious, Wise Girl."

"Fine," I murmured. "It's June. How's she still standing? I mean, I gave it all I had, but she handled me no problem. Even you could never do that."

"Hey!" Percy complained quietly. "But you're right. I was just thinking the same thing about Day. How's he so fast? Remember how he ran out of the jet and grabbed Jason and still managed to get back on board without getting shot once?"

"June's damn smart too," I cursed. "Her eyes...they're always...calculating. Analyzing."

"Agreed," Percy said. "It's starting to unnerve me."

Leo suddenly ran off, back up to the bridge. He basically flew up the stairs, and he never spoke a word.

"What's his hurry?" Frank snorted. "Looked like a dog before an earthquake."

"Not sure," I replied. "Maybe he heard Festus call him or something."

"Who's Festus?" June's eyes widened. "Is there someone else on the ship?"

"Calm down," I glared at her. "It's just our robot dragon pilot."

"Oh, okay..." June's shoulders relaxed. "Wait, what?"

"Festus pilots the Argo II when we don't," I explain. "He's basically an A.I."

Just as I was about to open my mouth and argue that artificial intelligence couldn't be created yet with today's technology, Leo's voice interrupted me. He sounded excited.

"Hey guys," he shouted. "Get up here."

"Coming," Percy shouted back.

"C'mon, you guys, let's go," Hazel grabbed my arm after she noticed that I hadn't moved. "We're at camp!"

"Camp?" Day asked incredulously. "We flew from California to New York that fast?"

"Not Camp Half-Blood," Hazel explained as she dragged me up the stairs. "Camp Jupiter. We're still in California. Oakland, to be precise."

"There's _another_ camp?" Day asked again with more intrigue.

"There's only two that we know of," Hazel called back as we stepped onto the deck. She began to lead us to the railing to look over the side. "There's Camp Half-Blood, which is in New York; it was originally built there to house exclusively Greek demigods."

"So there's, what? Roman demigods?" I tried.

"Bingo," she said. "That's what I am, along with Frank and Jason. Roman demigods like us were kept here in Oakland, California, so that way the Greeks and Romans hopefully would never run into each other."

I began to question her as to why they shouldn't meet, but the words died on my lips as we reached the railing and I looked down. Beneath us was a massive carved out valley, with what looked like a small city on one side and a river running through the other; the beauty of it all took my breath away. I glanced off to the side, and noticed that the rest of the city of Oakland spanned around the glittering valley, and it was nearly the same size as well (ignoring all of the skyscrapers of course). Peeking out of the thick mist down the coast, the tops of the Golden Gate Bridge carved out lines in the massive waves of fog.

"It's beautiful," I find myself whispering.

Hazel looks back and smirks at my intrigue. "Never been to San Francisco either, I'm guessing?"

I shake my head, still in a daze. It's all I could do.

"Well," she played with the water bottle in her hands, "Oakland definitely isn't San Francisco, but it's still pretty cool. But my expertise definitely isn't the 'local attractions'. For that, you should probably ask Jason-"

Strain slashed across Hazel's face as she spoke his name. I'd almost forgotten about the injured boy we were keeping in the med bay, just beneath our feet. Hazel just sighed and shook herself out of it.

"Let's not worry about Jason," I suggested. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"You're probably right," Hazel murmured. She didn't meet my eyes. "Let's just go."

Hazel turned on her heel and walked toward the gang plank, which was being extended from the ship as we began to descend lower and lower. Before I knew it, we were docked at the rim of the valley, on a small, hidden alcove. The cut out area of the valley seemed the perfect size to fit our ship, and it was like squeezing into a tight corner; the ship maneuvered itself into position, pivoting before reaching the dock and then simply sliding into place. Despite possessing similar technology, it unsettled me to know that a bunch of teenagers could also have the same capabilities, on a much more unknown territory.

The walk was silent as we trekked off the gangplank and entered the docking area. It was simple enough, essentially just a large elliptical landing pad for our ship; the area led into a large tunnel that burrowed through the side of the hillside towards the gleaming city I had seen from the air. Day and I walked side by side, holding hands as we walked down the tunnel. I forgot just how comforting Day's presence was.

"How are you doing?" Day murmured.

"Fine," I replied. "I think. Besides being able to see unnaturally terrifying things from Greek mythology? Pretty good."

Day laughed. "Good to hear it."

"Are you excited?" I ask him.

"About what?"

"Seeing the camp."

"I'm not sure," he said. "I don't know if I'm ready to...embrace all of this."

"Is there any other alternative at this point?" I smirk.

"Don't think so," he admitted. "I need answers."

"Understandable," I replied. "You're going through something extremely foreign; it's natural for you to be confused."

"I suppose," he muttered. He squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm just nervous, is all. What if I find something that I won't like?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say. _Then we go back,_ I wanted to say. _And leave this whole ordeal behind us. We still have each other, and I never want to lose that._

"Take it one step at a time," I said finally. "But we're here now. Let's find out what you're searching for."


	14. PJO x Legend Chapter 14

Chapter 14: June's POV

 **(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter this time around. I've some other ideas for this story and perhaps some more, so please bear with me if the chapters seem shorter. I plan for this story to have about 20-30 chapters, so I do need to implement some kind of structural plot and backstory here. Again, thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

The massive door loomed in front of me. It was much larger than I had previously anticipated, being almost fifteen feet tall and maybe even wider than that from side to side. The side facing us was intricately designed with Roman-like architecture components, as was the last fifty feet of the path we had walked down on. Its face was largely gold in color, although I suspect that the engineers most likely used a bronze or copper alternative (who can afford real gold at this quantity?). The door's standout feature was the gigantic bar locking them shut; it looked like a big gold cylinder, which was squeezed through two equally wide loops that jutted from the door's surface. How someone could ever move an object that big bewildered me, but I watched in awe as the cylinder lock somehow started to slide to the right, out of the loops and into an adjacent niche in the wall of the tunnel.

No words can truly capture my amazement when those golden doors finally opened. At first, blinding white light shone through, rendering me completely without vision. However, once my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I found the most beautiful scenery I'd ever seen before. I had seen glimpses of this place from the air, and I already memorized its most basic layout, but seeing it laid out before me was...something else entirely. We had exited the tunnel to arrive on a high hill, which granted us a wholesome view of the entire valley basin. At the end furthest from me, I could see the glittering rooftops of what looked like a fully developed marketplace within a city-like district. This section was completely separated from the rest of the basin by a large white wall; the more militaristic side, which made up the majority of the area with things like barracks of different sizes and shapes, temples of vastly differing colors and designs, and a huge field which took up perhaps an entire quarter of the basin, was beautiful in its own right. Even from up here, I could gaze down and see couples strolling hand in hand in the city district, and people practicing sword fighting or running drills on the military side.

I continued to walk forward, still in shock that such a wonderful place like this could remain hidden in plain sight in a densely populated city like Oakland, and I was nearly thrown off my feet by a booming voice beside me.

"Hey!" something on my left bellowed. The sudden sound startled me, so much so that I fell to the ground and quickly scanned my surroundings for anything that could've made such a noise, but I found nothing besides a white statue missing its arms.

"Hey!" the statue turned its head toward me laying on the grass. "You need to check in!"

"Ahh!" I screamed and ran to Day's arm, and I held it like a lifeline.

Day too felt pretty shaken up at the sight, but he remained still. Everyone else suppressed their laughter.

"What's so funny?" I glared at them all.

"Your scream," Frank wheezed. "It was great."

"What did you expect me to do?" I said angrily. "It's a giant talking statue!"

"Well, I expected you to pull out a handgun or something, Miss Government Spy," Annabeth teased.

"Relax, June," Hazel soothed me. "The statue has a name. Terminus. He's the god of boundaries."

"That's a thing?" I asked in bewilderment. " _Gods_ live here?"

"I'm a _minor_ god," Terminus the statue sniffed. "So nobody really cares where I live."

"Aww, that's real cute, Terminus," Percy walked up to the statue and patted his chest. "I'll invite you to our pity party. But for now, those two are with us; the girl's June, and the guy is Day. Don't vaporize them, please."

Terminus nodded his head reluctantly. "I never get to vaporize anyone these days..." he muttered. Then he cleared his throat. "Very well. June. Day. Welcome to New Rome. As this your first time here, I'll give you a rudimentary rundown on the rules here. First, no maiming or killing anyone. Second, you may not bring a weapon of any kind within the city limits. Have fun."

"That's it?" Day questioned.

"Yup," everyone answered.

"Seems simple enough," Day agreed.

"Alright, let's get going," Annabeth prompted us. "I think Rachel's in town visiting this weekend; since it's only Thursday, I guess Day and June will just bunk with one of the cohorts until Dare gets here."

"Who's Rachel?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Percy said. "She's the oracle for both camps. If you want to know anything about anything, she's the one to talk to. Sometimes, if she's in a good mood, she'll even give you a quick fortune telling."

"Shall we?" Annabeth gestured to the large white staircase beside her that led down the hill and into the temples section.

"Let's." I said.


	15. PJO x Legend Chapter 15

Chapter 15: June's POV

 **(A/N) Sorry if June's POV is getting a bit repetitive for some of you. I will switch soon, but seeing as this is June and Day's first experiences at Camp Jupiter, it seems only fitting that the spectacle be witnessed by the newcomer's perspective. Thank you for your time, and enjoy.**

"Shall we?" Annabeth prompted as she stepped to the side, revealing a wide marble staircase that led down the hill towards the military encampments below.

"Let's." I said.

As we moved to the stairs, Terminus the statue/god/thing shouted after us: "Don't break my city, you two!"

"We won't!" Day yelled over his shoulder as we began our descent. "We promise!"

I laced my fingers through Day's, and leaned my head on his shoulder as we began to walk down. Soon, the only sounds that I could hear were our light footsteps on the marble steps and the distant _CLANGS_ of people sparring with swords and shields. I tried to take in the breathtaking sights again, and found that they were just as mesmerizing as they were a few minutes ago; nothing compared to this hidden paradise.

After a bit of walking, I found myself nearing the bottom of the stairs, which transitioned into a cobblestone path. I looked down its length to notice that it led toward the temples that I had seen earlier from the hill; however, upon closer examination, I was shocked to see that they were actually much larger than I had expected; even the smallest one, a faded blue "shack" in comparison to the other constructions, was at least fifteen feet tall and boasted a once grand doorway, although it now rested as a splintered, rotting monument of wood.

"It's incredible," I whispered unintentionally.

Annabeth stifled a chuckle. "Fan of architecture?"

"You could say that," I answered, never taking my eyes off the temples. "I've read a book or two in my time."

"Have you?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot of free time," I said, finally tearing my eyes away from the roofs of the shrines. "And the base that I operate at has a decent collection of literary works on ancient architecture. Although I never dreamed I'd see something like this."

"Is it everything you were hoping for?"

"More."

Annabeth actually smiled at that. "Glad to hear that someone appreciates the engineering aspect here." She shot a glare at Day, who was busy touching a shield he found laying on a rack.

I coughed. Day turned. "What?"

"Are you done?" I demanded.

"I'm just looking at the shield," he complained.

"Put it back," I ordered. "There are much better things to look at than shields."

"Like what?"

I gestured frustratingly at the shrines and temples and barracks that surrounded us. "Take a wild guess, Daniel."

"Okay, the buildings are neat," he admitted with a nod. His eyes rested on something else in the distance and widened in shock. "Is that...is that...an elephant with armor on it?"

I turned to face whatever it was Day was staring at. Sure enough, emerging from one of the larger barracks, was a massive African elephant; draped over it was a large armor sheet that read: _**HANNIBAL**_

"That's just Hannibal," Hazel dismissed the creature with a wave of her hand. "He helps out the war effort whenever he wants to. But don't give him peanuts; he's really allergic to them."

"An elephant allergic to peanuts?" Day choked. "That's like a fish not being able to swim."

"Yeah, well, some of those 'fish that can't swim' can kick your ass, buddy," Percy crossed his arms.

"What's your deal?" Day asked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy replies. "So don't be mocking my fish-peoples."

"Ah," Day half-raised his hand. "Gotcha."

Everyone laughed at that. _These people are so nice,_ I thought. _How did I manage to hate them before? Day was right. There is so much more than my little Republic. So much more._ After Hannibal the war elephant approached us and touched some of us with his long trunk, we progressed deeper into the rest of the camp, specifically, this huge, white temple that was easily the largest of all the shrines I had seen so far.

It was massive, for a start, probably twice the size of the temples next to it, or even larger. Its roof wasn't a flat or semi-flat sheet as it was on some of the other buildings, but instead was comprised of two towering golden spires that spiraled upwards in a helix of shimmering metal. Immediately, any logical person can look at this building and recognize that it was clearly not used as a living space; the entire design of the place, even just from the outside, screamed "temple, and temple ONLY". As our group grew nearer to this monstrosity of a building, Hazel and Frank were giving us a more in depth rundown of our surroundings.

"-place isn't meant to house campers or citizens," Hazel was saying. "These shrines were made purely for worship and prayers, and even then, the campers usually tend to keep their distance from this area of the valley basin."

"Thing is," Frank elaborated, "campers have their own housings across from the Field of Mars; they're the barracks where the soldiers and new cavalrymen sleep. Each individual barrack is assigned based on whatever cohort you joined when you first arrived. Hazel, Percy, and I are all in the Fifth Cohort; so we all share a barrack, specifically, the wooden one next to the river."

"Do the guys and girls sleep in the same room?" I blurted out.

"Gods, no," Hazel laughed. "Reyna would never allow that."

"Is this Reyna person the leader of the camp?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Frank said. "She's the _praetor_ of Camp Jupiter; she basically runs things around here and makes the big decisions, as long as the Senate is with her on her choices."

Soon, the big white temple loomed in front of us, with its golden spires casting sharp shadows on the cobble ground.

"This is Jupiter's shrine," Hazel motioned to the massive building. "Gotta have the biggest for the best, right?"

"I suppose so," I murmured.

We quickly moved on and went to the barracks, following a simple dirt road to them. There were a total of five barracks by my count, and they were all similar in design, save for the emblem that was placed on the front gate of each housing. The Fifth Cohort, Hazel and Frank's housing, was by the river as promised and on its door was an elaborate image of a golden eagle with lightning bolts crackling around its wings.

"The symbolism?" I pointed to the eagle emblem.

"Basically, the Fifth Cohort is well recognized as the legion that saved this camp last year during Gaea's attack. The eagle represents the weapon that Percy used to wipe out half the enemy army; a big golden staff with an eagle on the top. It shoots lightning and stuff," Annabeth explained. "At least, that's by Percy's account."

Percy nodded. "Yup, and then I was promoted to the _praetor_ rank too. But, I declined it and gave it to Frank instead. I was never in it for the power."

"How noble of you," I commented.

"Yeah, well," he continued, "the good thing is that Annabeth and I were reunited soon after that."

He squeezed Annabeth's hand, and smiled warmly. _God, he reminds me so much of Day,_ I thought.


	16. PJO x Legend Chapter 16

**(A/N) Alright, I'm back, if anyone's even cared to notice my absence. Apologies for the outrageously long duration that I've been M.I.A., but I can honestly attribute this to school [sorry]. In any case, my writer's spark has returned to its previous place in my soul, and I'm here to finish what I started. Do not fear, this story WILL come to a definite end, and not a stupid cliffhanger where the author disappears without a trace for the rest of time. Rejoice. Obviously, I do not own PJO or the Legend series, and this is just a spin-off story. Thank you for your time, and, please, enjoy the reading.**

Chapter 16: June's POV

"Where to next, tour guides?" I ask the air.

Hazel turned to face me with an unamused expression on her face. "The newfound mythical civilization hiding in plain sight wasn't enough for you?"

Against my will, I smirked. "It's a lot already, but I certainly wouldn't mind more."

"Hey," Annabeth cut in, "you know this means that you _both_ can see through the Mist, right?" She looked back and forth between Day and me.

"It does?" Day questioned.

"Everything behind that door," she turned and gestured to the large gateway we entered from, "should have been completely shielded from you. Apparently, this valley's supposed to look like a huge farm field to normal mortals. The fact that you two are clearly impressed by your surroundings only confirms my suspicions."

Her words came out so smoothly and intelligently, I couldn't help but be internally impressed. This girl had the brains to match the brawn like nothing I've ever seen before. I can see a bit of myself in her.

"So, ultimately," I inquire further, "is this a bad thing, or a good thing? Because on the ship, none of you were saying that it's a good thing."

"It's honestly not a problem, so long as you guys are just mortals and not demigods," Percy said. "Monsters don't really have a reason to go out of their way to target mortals since they don't pose a threat to them. Demigods are the ones they're after, so if you _are_ mortals, just lay low, and basically, don't piss off any monster you see. If you're demigods...then good luck."

"Look," I replied, "that's a nice warning and all, but I think we can skip that whole thing if you just tell us if we're mortals or demigods. If there _is_ such a thing, and I'm not completely losing my mind."

The teens glanced at each other.

"Only Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Chiron could tell you that," Percy continued. "Lucky for you, we've already contacted Rachel about your situation, and she's on her way here now, but she won't get here until tomorrow morning. Chiron would come, but he's got his hands filled back at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy glanced back toward the setting sun and saw that the sky was quickly morphing into a deep orange-red color.

"Sun's setting," Hazel noted. "That means the dining pavilion is starting to serve food to passerby now."

"What kind of food do you serve in a magical camp?" I asked as the group began to head down the cobblestone path toward where I assumed the dining pavilion was.

"Magical food," Frank grinned.

A brief 8-minute walk later, the dining pavilion embraced us. It was a large diamond, with innumerable stone tables and stools to sit on, and there was a wooden lattice blanketing the majority of the center of the space. From table to table, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, rushed translucent figures, carrying bronze-colored trays, atop which rested more bronze-colored cutlery, like cups, glasses, plates, and utensils.

Suddenly, I felt a finger reach under my chin and push it upwards. I didn't even realize it was hanging agape. "There you go," Day said.

Embarrassed, I blushed. "Thanks."

"So," Hazel turned to face me, "what do you think?"

"I think I'm suffering from hallucinations," I admitted. "Why are there _ghosts_ flying around? And why are they waiters?"

Piper laughed an intoxicating laugh, one that somehow carried hints of seductiveness. "They're not waiters at all," she answered.

"The plates and glasses have been enchanted," Annabeth explained nonchalantly. "There's no kitchen where the meals are prepared. You simply think of a food and beverage, and the plates and cups give you what you want."

She glared at Frank for a moment. "This was originally a _Camp Half-Blood_ innovation, but it was recently _implemented_ into Camp Jupiter by its praetor."

"Hey," Frank protested, "I saw it was a cool idea, and I'd just be a bad praetor if I didn't put some nice things into our system here. Sue me for appreciating smart design."

"Anyhow," Percy interrupted the dispute, "can we grab a table? I'm starving, people."

"Don't be such a Seaweed Brain," Piper cooed at Percy.

He squinted back at her in a sarcastic stare. "Only Wise Girl gets to call me that."

Annabeth rushed over suddenly and planted a big kiss on Percy's left cheek. Percy's squinting gaze remained fixed on Piper, who couldn't help but start laughing. Eventually, Frank waved us over to the praetor's exclusive table, which I expected to be of an ornate design of some kind, but I was surprised to find that it was actually a plain old wooden picnic bench, made of oak. _This is Frank's table? I thought the Romans revered their leaders almost like gods,_ my mind wandered.

"Why does your table look like something I could find at a park?" I blurted out.

Frank turned, amused. "I was actually given permission to customize it any way I wanted, but the guidelines for that were pretty vague," he said. "So I decided to just remove the entire original bronze table and replace it with this." Frank gestures broadly to the common dining table. "It's actually my grandmother's table and the only thing to survive our house fire, since it was way in the back, far from the flames." The burly boy looked down to the table with what I could only assume were misty eyes. His thick fingers traced the wood's grain for a moment. Quickly though, Frank regained composure and lifted his gaze back to mine. He threw on an evidently false smile to cover whatever emotions he was suppressing. _There's so much to these people that I don't know,_ I thought. _These strangers are still people. With emotions, and pasts, and secrets. Just like me._

"So for nostalgia's sake?" I said, pretending to be unknowing of his clearly displayed pain.

"Yeah," Frank responded, "for nostalgia's sake."


	17. PJO x Legend Chapter 17

Chapter 17: June's POV

I shot into an upright sitting position, and I quickly realized something was definitely wrong. There was no camp around me. No barrack roof over my head letting the moonlight sift in. No Daniel Wing laying beside me with his arm draped over my shoulder. There was none of it...but fire.

I looked down to realize that I was seated in a small, circular glade of green grass, one that couldn't have been more than a few feet in diameter. But beyond that...all that I could see, all the way to the once beautiful horizon, was the flame. It turned the air into a smoky curtain, one that blurred the horizon and charred the evening sky. The grass circle I was in quickly began to shrink, and the inferno crept ever closer to me.

 _No way out,_ I started thinking. _This is it. This is how I'm going to die._

Then, I heard a sound. It was unmistakable; the sounds of jet engines and their doppler effect as they rushed by. I immediately began to scan the skies, looking for the source of the sounds. Eventually, my eyes rested on them; a tightly packed V-formation of Republic jets flying directly towards me. Even from there, I could see their bomb bay doors swing open, and their explosive packages fall from them.

The explosions rocked the world, forcing me to my hands and knees. I whipped my head back up to see that my glade of grass was no longer empty; it was populated by bodies. So many bodies. I saw Frank, still holding the hand of Hazel. Jason lay sprawled out, his wound exposed and bleeding profusely. Percy and Annabeth lay together, holding one another in a tight hug. And...and Day, barely hanging onto his life. He laid on his back, and he reached his hand out to me in a desperate attempt for help, but I couldn't move. My entire body was immobilized. He tried to say something but was too weak to let the words escape his chapped lips. Slowly, his hand fell down and down, until it rested on the grass.

 _What is this?_ I thought furiously. _Why is this happening to me? Please, let it end! I beg of you! PLEASE!_ I didn't know who I was pleading to. The fiery plumes of the bombs' explosions rocketed towards me, but at that point, I had embraced whatever lay ahead.

The flames rushed towards me, and I shielded my eyes from the intense orange and red glares. I peered through my fingers at the death coming towards me, and I shut my eyes tight and let out a scream as it engulfed me completely.


	18. PJO x Legend Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Day's POV

I woke to the sound of sobbing. Heart-wrenching, guttural sobbing.

My eyes flickered open, unsure of what exactly I was hearing at that time. I thought I might've been hallucinating. As my vision sharpened a bit more, I began to make out the details of the surface above me; the wooden planks that ran intersecting one another, forming a lattice upon which a remedial mattress rested. I turned to my left, and expected to find June there, curled up in a cute slumber, but instead I found her on the edge of the bed, facing away from me with her head buried in her hands. She was shaking so hard. The sobbing. The sniffling. _That was June?_ I thought incredulously. _Is my June crying?_

I haven't seen my girlfriend cry since she lost her brother, Metias. That was 4 years ago. And since then, she's been the same, stubborn, unmovable June that I fell in love with. So to see this girl cry...it ripped me to pieces.

"June?" I placed my hand on her quivering shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She said nothing and just kept sniffling. But the moment my hand made contact with her, the quivering stopped.

"June, you're scaring me. What's wrong? If it's this whole situation, we can leave now and never come back, I swear to you June-"

In an instant, June whipped around and threw her arms around me, burying her face in the hollow of my neck. Taken by surprise, my arms hovered above her small back; slowly, my arms sank down and held her close to me as she cried into my body. I knew from prior experience that when it came to times like these, it wasn't the typical logical advice she wanted; she just wanted someone to hold her, to be her rock. And no matter how hard the situation was for me, I knew that I'd do anything to make this girl feel safe.

After a few minutes, I pull back and cup her cheek with my hand, tilting her head up to face my own. June's eyes were red and puffy, and the trail the tears left were stained on her cheeks. But despite all of it, she managed a smile, as if silently thanking me. _You never have to thank me, June,_ I thought. I ran my thumb over her cheeks and moved in for a kiss. She returned it, but not in a passionate way; just a simple, plain kiss, but one packed with gratitude. If anything else, just to remind her that I'll always be there for her.

"Now," I said, "better?"

June nods. "Thank you, Day."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

I pulled her in close to me as the wooden door to our barracks creaked open, revealing Percy and Annabeth. The torches they carried filled our room with a flickering orange glow.

"What happened?" Percy asked worriedly. "We heard crying."

"June had a bad dream I think," I replied, still nestling her into my embrace. I rubbed her back in small circles.

"Oh," Percy said. "Does that happen a lot to her?"

"No, not usually. Just a few occurrences every now and then." I made sure to leave out Metias.

"Well, is she going to be alright?" Annabeth questioned. "Do I need to call a medic over?"

"No," June replied for me. Her words reverberated into my shoulder, her head still not facing our visitors. Her voice was on the verge of breaking. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth checked.

"I said I'll be fine," June snapped.

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. "Right," she murmured. "We'll leave you guys to it."

Percy and Annabeth shuffled out the door, and gently closed it behind them. I waited until I could no longer hear their receding footsteps before I spoke.

"What did you dream about?" I whispered into June's ear.

"Republic jets bombing the camp," she said huskily.

I stared at the wall for a moment. "Republic jets, huh?"

"It terrified me, Day," she said. "There was fire everywhere, and bodies scattered on the ground, and y-you died right in front of me."

June started to sob again, fresh tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into me, and held the back of her head, stroking her hair. "Shh," I repeated again and again. "It's okay. I'm never leaving you, June."

"You know that don't you?" I put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to mine. _God, she's beautiful,_ I thought. "I won't ever leave you, sweetheart."

 _Never._


	19. PJO x Legend Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Annabeth POV

As Percy and I left the room, I reached behind me and gently closed the door. At the same time we retreated, I could hear crying from inside.

"What do you think that was about?" Percy asked me. I tugged on his sleeve to pull him away from the barracks before he said anything too loudly.

"She said it was a bad dream," I stated flatly, now about 30 feet from the door, out of earshot.

"You and I both know that that was just a cover-up," he said.

"Maybe so," I admitted, "but we can't just invade their privacy. If they want to keep secrets, that's on them, not us."

"Wise words," my boyfriend replied.

"From a wise girl," I added.

Percy just grinned that devilish grin of his and threw his arm around me, pulling me close. I smiled in his embrace and stared up at the night sky. The waning moon was just about directly overhead, signifying midnight. I closed my eyes and breathed the air, which had hints of freshly cut grass. A light breeze flowed through my orange Camp Half-Blood tee and denim jacket.

"It's getting late," I noted. "Do you want to head back to the Fifth Cohort's barracks now?"

"Yeah, probably."

Percy and I strode off, hand in hand, down the cobbled pathway. The Fifth Cohort's barracks' roof began to peek out over the crest of a hill, slowly revealing its wood and brick structure. The barracks themselves weren't anywhere near luxurious; at least not from the outside. Ever since Percy retrieved their eagle, the Fifth Cohort has grown exponentially more popular; so popular in fact, that the previous interior was torn down and everything (and more) was moved under a hill to make space. Whenever someone climbed the hill to get to the small-looking hut of an entrance, they were literally walking right over the barracks themselves; the hill was hollowed out last year and filled to the brim with housing, training areas, food vendors, and recreational activities, making it the largest cohort in Camp Jupiter, with nearly a third of the square footage of Camp Half-Blood back in Long Island. It could have easily been a separate camp by itself.

The path leading up to the entrance was a series of marble steps, flanked on both sides by lanterns on stakes driven into the grassy ground. _Simple and not too fancy,_ I thought as I ascended the steps. _Just what Percy would want._

The two of us were about 15 feet from the entrance door when the entire structure exploded in front of us, leaving neither of us enough time to scramble out of the way. Instantly, Percy and I flew backward and rolled down the hill. My head collided with something hard (perhaps a step) and my entire vision went white for a few moments. When I could see again, Percy was crouched over me, shaking my shoulder, mouthing inaudible words. The shockwave from the blast had sent my ears ringing. I'd been near explosions before, even Greek fire canisters detonating next to me, but none of them had ever caught me off-guard like this.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted above me. His voice sounded warbled like he was talking through water. "Annabeth, get up!"

I squinted and looked behind him; what I found was horrifying. The entire top of the Fifth Cohort's hill had been blown clean off, replaced by a smoking crater, through which I could see the encampment within. Campers were running around, desperately trying to escape the flames that now engulfed the staircase and its surroundings. It was like a battlefield without an enemy.

"P-Percy?" I asked hesitantly. My mouth tasted like metal. "What...what happened?"

"I'll explain in a second, but we need to move, NOW!" Percy hauled me to my feet, despite my best efforts to lay down and curl up like a child. He grabbed my hand and took off sprinting away from the hill, with me in tow, barely able to keep up. We raced down the Vic Praetoria (the main road connecting New Rome's city space to the barracks areas), never stopping once to glance back. Percy yelled at me to hurry, but he never told me why.

Then I saw it.

A V-formation of jets passing over our heads, and on their wings? The Republic of America's insignia: an R and an E meshed together, wrapped with a circle. Immediately, I began analyzing our situation. Their formation indicated that this was an attack run, and definitely no scouting mission. The jet models were also indicative of their advanced weaponry, and their bomb-bay doors proved my point.

 _The Republic just openly attacked our camp. But why? And how did even find us?_

"June." I stopped my running. We were almost to New Rome, but I slipped out of Percy's grasp.

"Annabeth, what are you _doing?_ " Percy ran back to me, a furious but also frightened look in his eyes, an expression I rarely see. "They're circling around for another pass. We need to get clear now!"

"It was them, Percy," I shouted back at him. I had no idea why I was delaying our escape, but it felt necessary. "June and Day! They must've led them here!"

Percy's eyes widened. I thought he was starting to realize what I was saying, but in actuality, it was far worse.

"Annabeth, GET DOWN!" Percy yelled and lunged at me, tackling me to the ground just as another explosion shook the valley. This time, I saw it happen. A massive plume of fire roared from the stables and the First and Second Cohorts, and what was once a beautifully designed landscape was instantly reduced to ash.

Percy climbed on top of me and shielded me from the raining debris. The scene would have been romantic if it weren't for the cries of the wounded. Percy leaped up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. Percy reached to my shoulder and dusted off some dirt.

"Thanks," I pant.

"What do we do, Wise Girl?" Percy stared at the numerous craters dotting the environment. "Monsters are one thing, but _mortals_ -"

"Forget that for now," I order him. "Situation's the same; we've got incoming enemies, and we're just sitting ducks out on a field like this. We need to either seek shelter, or we'll be disintegrated by those bombing runs." I point to New Rome. "There's an underground cistern in the city; we should be safe there, Seaweed Brain."

"We could do that," Percy walked in the opposite direction from New Rome, "or we could do what we know how to do." He gestured to what I thought was another grassy slope of a hill, but then I noticed the shimmering; the shimmering of a camouflage covering that a certain Leo Valdez had been working on to conceal the Argo II.

"We're going to need a crew," I note.

"They were all sleeping in the Fifth Cohort's barracks with us before we left," Percy remembered. "With any luck, they should still be there."

"Glass half-full, Percy."

"Forget the idioms," Percy dismissed me with a wave of his hand and sprinted off back the way we came. "We need to help them! C'mon Wise Girl!"

I took off, tailing him as best I could.


	20. PJO x Legend Chapter 20

**(A/N) Alright, well, I guess an apology is in order. Those of you who've been disappointed by my lack of new chapters, I can only offer you my deepest condolences. I've had similar situations with authors I've read, and I know the frustration we get when they simply stop posting new chapters. Fortunately, I've been inspired to return to this story after seeing that** ** _SupergodzillaSailorCosmos_** **has added my story to their favorites list. Honestly, I was touched that people were still stumbling upon this little ol' story of mine, and I'm also incredibly grateful that this person has indirectly convinced me that my audience here, however small, is worth all my effort and beyond. So,** ** _SupergodzillaSailorCosmos_** **, this chapter, and I guess by technicality, the rest of this story, is dedicated to you. I do not own the PJO series or the Legend series. Please, enjoy.**

Chapter 20: June's POV

"What the hell is happening?" Hazel yelled over the near-deafening booms of the explosives. She ran over to the nearest window and looked out just in time for an even closer explosion to rock the cohort's foundations. The shock wave ripped through the building, blowing the front door off its hinges, launching old Roman legionnaire armor and weaponry off their racks, and sending splitting cracks across the walls and ceiling.

"They tracked us," Day murmured quietly so that only I could hear. "What do we do, June?"

"I-I'm not sure," I stammered.

"Now's not a good time to not be sure."

The two of us crouched in the far corner of the building, as far as possible from the windows and beside a large wooden support beam as I had suggested. Dust poured from fissures in the ceiling as another bombing run carpeted the outside valley in napalm, creating fireballs so bright that I could feel their heat through the wall.

Across the room, Hazel quickly threw her hand to the floor as if she were reaching to catch something, but instead she rested her outstretched palm against the stone beneath her, closing her eyes. She tilted her head toward the ground, almost like she was listening to something. Then, as quick as she went down, she popped back up, her eyes full of alarm.

"This thing's one wrong step from collapsing and burying us," she panted. "We have to get out of here now!"

Day leapt to his feet. "You guys have a bunker here?"

"No bunker," Frank said, bounding back inside through the front door. His face was smudged all over with ash and soot. "But there's a cavern beneath the city. If we can get there, we'll be safe."

"That's not enough." I gave him my best serious stare. "Those are Republic jets out there. A little cave isn't going to withstand that kind of firepower, trust me. Day and I have seen firsthand what they can do."

"June's right," Day agreed. "We need a _bunker bunker_ if we're going to wait this out."

"Then we're shit out of luck," Hazel said.

I gazed around the room, examining the defeated expressions on everyone's faces. Frank stood motionless, and I could see the light of the flames outside bouncing off his somber brown eyes.

"Where are the other cohorts?" Day asked.

"Most of them were instantly vaporized," Frank answered. "Any campers who made it out probably escaped the valley or are hiding somewhere in the city."

"Is there an emergency evacuation plan?" I asked, hopeful.

"Follow the aqueduct or the Little Tiber," Hazel said. "Get out of the valley any way we can, we know that in here we're sitting ducks. Any normal monster attack, and we'd be able to hold our own, but _this_..."

Through the window, I could see one jet performed a vertical landing on the flaming grass, a technological innovation only made possible by running across Colonies jets in the war. The loading bay door swung down, revealing a squadron of Republic soldiers, complete with their new holographic helmets and visors, and strutting a single red stripe across their right arm. _A high ranking officer's private battalion,_ I thought. _But the only local officer of that rank is..._

After the dozen men stepped from the jet onto the flaming soil, one man followed them, hands behind his back, making him emanate an almost royal aura. Two red epaulettes hung from his shoulders, complete with golden tassels. Even from here, almost 50 meters away in a mostly rundown shack, I could see his head turn to face me, and although I'm sure he couldn't see me, he smiled cruelly as if he could.

He gave a quick hand signal, and the dozen soldiers fanned out, rifles at the ready, sweeping the area for survivors.

"General Wright," I murmured.

"Why the hell is he here?" Day whispered.

The four of us huddled closer together and moved toward the back of the room, where we couldn't be spotted through the window. I reckoned we had a few minutes at most before a soldier stopped to investigate our cohort.

"You know that guy?" Frank asked through gritted teeth. His eyes bore into my own, and in them I saw blame bubbling up. _He blames us for what happened,_ I thought. _What am I thinking? I'd do the same._

"Yes," I answered, quietly and carefully. _Best to tread lightly, we can't fight among each other if we hope to get out of here alive._

"June," Hazel touched my arm gently. "Did you lead them here?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Well, I suppose we did, but we would never - "

"My camp burns because of you." Frank's voice was hauntingly dark. He stared directly at me, and I could no longer see the same giddy teenage boy from before. Now, all I see is a man with hate coursing through his veins. "You'll pay for what you did."

"Frank, listen to me, we - " Day started, but quicker than I could react, Frank's hands rushed towards me and clamped themselves around my neck. His weight threw itself forward and slammed me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me and knocking my head hard enough to send spots dancing through my vision.

"Frank!" Hazel grabbed at his arms, but he was far too strong for her. "Day, help me!"

Frank squeezed tighter, and the skin around my neck started to burn and I couldn't breathe at all. Desperately, I tried to pry his fingers from around my throat, thrashed my fingers wildly for his eyes, anything to get him to release me. My vision was turning yellow, then black from the air loss, and I could feel myself _dying_. Quickly, I too lost the strength to continue fighting Frank, he was too stocky for me to even budge a muscle. Day lurched around him and put him in a headlock, pulling him back, but to my dismay, Frank didn't even flinch. In fact, his eyes never once left mine, constantly burning into me and reminding me of what I did to his people. Day continued to wrestle with Frank, but ultimately Day had no effect on Frank, who was consumed by vengeance. As my vision faded to nothing, my ears kept listening. I heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol cocking, and Day's voice.

"Let her go!" Day threatened Frank.

"No! Don't shoot!" Hazel screamed.

"HAZEL, GET BACK!" Day shouted. "FRANK, LET HER GO! _NOW!_ "

 _Someone's going...to hear you...Day,_ I thought as my last pieces of consciousness slipped away. _You...have to...go..._

With my final thoughts on him, and him alone, I passed into a void of darkness. There was no sound, no light, no scents. Just...black.


End file.
